Summer's Lease
by GratefullyDead
Summary: The Sequel to Captain Gregg and the Surprise
1. Chapter 1

1_Standard disclaimers apply. Some of these characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and some details have been gleaned from other Gamm-ers' stories (and to you I am very grateful). All other characters were invented by me, as was the plot. Please do not use any part or parts thereof without my consent. Time: June, July and August 1972. A sequel to "Captain Gregg and the Surprise." Thanks to Kathy, Susan, John Mortimer, Pablo Neruda, The Library of Congress. Are you kind? Suspend rational thought. _

"**And summer's lease hath all too short a date:"**

-William Shakespeare

Summer's Lease 

Parker Hadley was glad to finally be in Schooner Bay. The drive up from Concord was long and hot. 'Has it ever been this humid the third week in June? And, good God, all the traffic, it's not even a holiday weekend,' he thought when he finally made it out of Massachusetts and into New Hampshire and then on to Maine. Schooner Bay had always been a sweet reprieve for the Hadleys. Kate and the boys had already been at the cottage a week and Parker marked his arrival on Knobs Neck as also the true arrival of summer. He didn't even want to think about driving back to Concord on Monday morning. As he stepped from the car, Parker took in a deep breath and looked out on the cove. His mind was starting to clear, the aggravations of work melting away.

She didn't so much love coming to spend the summer in Schooner Bay, as she found she needed it. And, with each passing year, she found she needed it more and more. Jack was thirteen now, Simon nine, and Kate Hadley, at 37, found her life was very often overwhelmed with the boys' school activities and Parker's responsibilities at the bank. This time at the cottage was her time. No schedules, no sports, no after-work cocktails, and best of all no high heels! Moreover, she found that living with the ghost of Parker's great grandfather, Zebulon Hadley, was a gift not a curse. Each year when she and the boys arrived, the rooms were aired out, furniture uncovered, cobwebs removed and the house in order. Grandpa Zeb was a gem, and she knew he enjoyed having his family there to visit. There were old chums to catch up with over the summer. Having grown up in Lewiston, Kate had so many friends nearby that she was never in want for company. The week of July 4 she and Parker would go from cocktail party to clambake to "booze cruise," enjoying the relaxed attitude of summer in Maine. She had also made a new friend in Carolyn Muir, the widow who rented Gull Cottage. When they had first met, Kate wondered what could have drawn a woman like Carolyn Muir, with two kids, to Schooner Bay. Carolyn had lived her whole life in Philadelphia and to make the move to live full-time in tiny Schooner Bay, a place Kate and Parker's Concord cronies considered little more than a quaint summer retreat, boggled the mind. Kate knew the lure of the town and the sea, but had heard horror stories about the condition in which Claymore Gregg kept Gull Cottage and she at first thought Carolyn Muir must have been an independently wealthy socialite rebelling against polite Philadelphia society by migrating to some northern backwater. Three years later, Kate found that Carolyn and her children only hoped to create a new life and that the quiet solitude of Schooner Bay was just the leasehold they had needed.

Then too, there was the commonality of sharing a house with a ghost. Kate had known about Captain Daniel Gregg for as long as she had been married, but she had never seen the spirit. Zeb, of course, knew him in both life and after, and reminded the family that the "poor man wants only to be left alone." Any attempts to sneak into Gull Cottage were thwarted by Zeb's insistence that all hell would break lose if anyone troubled the Captain.

Kate heard a car door slam and knew that Parker had finally arrived from Concord. 'Only 6:15, he did get away early.'

"Hi ya, hun,"

"How was the drive?" Kate asked handing Parker a gin and tonic.

"Grueling. Why the hell is there so much traffic this weekend?"

"No idea. It was a straight shot when we came up."

Parker pulled off his tie, kicked off his shoes and took his wife in a strong embrace. "Ah, lovely Schooner Bay. Summer has arrived at long last."

"It sure has." Kate agreed.

Carolyn Muir's mind was far from clear. Work was piling up on her desk, plumbing problems continued to plague Gull Cottage, and to top it all off Martha had been called down to Florida to attend to her elderly mother. Martha's sister telephoned the news that their mother had broken the other hip and needed constant assistance. Martha agreed to help relieve some of her sister's burden until nursing care was secured. The one bright spot in all the madness was Captain Gregg . . . Daniel. He had cheerfully stepped in to help as much as he could: "Unaccustomed as I am to household chores, I shall endeavor to assist in any manner possible," he told her the day Martha received the news of her mother's condition. But Carolyn found her best comfort from Daniel in the simple fact that they had grown much closer in the past few months. She was grateful that an easy air of familiarity was replacing Daniel's old formality. Indeed, Carolyn had reflected that the atmosphere at Gull Cottage was becoming more familial every day. This was a change she greeted without trepidation, but with genuine happiness. After four years, she was ready to get back to "normal" living; however normal a life she could have when her constant companion was a ghost.

Carolyn let out a long sigh as she sealed the envelope containing her just-completed article for "Down East" magazine. She was pleased that the editor had asked her to continue her series on small-town Maine life, but she feared the well of weird and quirky tales from the characters in Schooner Bay would soon dry up.

"Anything I can do to help, my dear?" came Daniel's deep and mellow voice.

"I just finished my article, that's all. Another job out of the way," she said. "Aren't you supposed to be in the midst of lesson 204 on how to identify a jib stay from a stanchion?"

"The lesson has been concluded for the day," the Captain said.

"Uh oh, that sounds like trouble. What happened? Mutiny on the Surprise?"

"Mutiny? On my ship? Never. We are only preparing for the Schooner Bay Regatta, not the Marion to Bermuda Run," Daniel said. "The kids are mooring the boat and should return shortly. I came ahead to see how you are?"

"Well, I am doing quite nicely." Carolyn smiled at Daniel and held out her hand to him.

Daniel interlaced his fingers with hers and pulled her up off the chair. "I am pleased to hear that." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, salty," Carolyn whispered, "Lots of wind out on the bay, today?"

"A fair bit." Daniel smoothed his hands over Carolyn's hips, drawing her close before covering her mouth with his. He felt Carolyn's hands come around his shoulders and her fingers curl into the hair at the back of his neck. He loved that; the feel of her hands on him.

As their kiss deepened, Carolyn felt a familiar stiffness against her. "Kids will be back any time," she whispered.

"Can't help it," he replied. "It's what you do to me." His hands came down to caress her rear end. He placed kisses down her neck and Carolyn felt herself falling under his spell again.

"Never mind, Candy, they're in here… smooching." Jonathan's voice broke into their reverie.

Carolyn smiled at Daniel as she pulled away from him. "Hi, old buddy," she greeted her son.

"Mom, when's dinner? I'm starved."

"Whenever we decide what we want," Carolyn responded.

Candy walked into the bedroom, "No more frozen pizza. I am going to turn into a pizza." She flopped down across the bottom of the bed. "Can we have some real food for a change?"

"Well, everything Martha made before she left is gone. And you two always complain about my cooking, so we're stuck with 'un-real' food," Carolyn answered.

"Captain, maybe you could make something. You made those potato things once and pancakes," Jonathan reminded the spirit. "And, that would sure beat frozen pizza."

"For the twenty-seventh time this week," Candy muttered.

"I'm going to remember how much you hate pizza when you start begging for it when Martha gets back," Carolyn laughed.

"Oh, Mom."

"I suppose I could conjure up some pancakes, but do you really want that for dinner?" the Captain asked.

"Sure, why not?" was Jonathan's response.

Daniel looked at Carolyn for her approval. "Pancakes it is," she assented.

Carolyn was always surprised that Daniel knew how to cook anything. Somehow she could just never see him deigning to submit to such a domestic task, but she knew that in his life he had to fend for himself on many occasions and when he was at sea, often times, had to provide for a whole crew of hungry men. She really should have never been surprised by the myriad of practical tasks he could perform. He reminded her that he had personally designed the galley of Gull Cottage. "My talents are endless, my dear," was always the response he gave when she remarked about another job he performed around the house.

This evening, she found she enjoyed watching him in the kitchen as he prepared the pancakes and chatted easily with her children, or should she say 'their' children, for she had found that they really did think of the Captain as a dad. She knew he was pleased by their obvious affection for him. In some ways, Jonathan and Candy had been responsible for bringing Daniel out of his self-imposed exile from the living. Oh, she harbored no doubts that the love they shared was a huge motivator in his world, but she also knew that her children had the power to bring a smile to his face as much as she did. The thought that Daniel could love another man's children as he did convinced Carolyn that she was meant to come to Gull Cottage. The Fates had truly conspired to bring her to this place; to bring them together.

"Well, mates, I reckon that we have a little less than five weeks to get in top form for the Regatta. I think next week we really have to get busy on spinnaker practice," the Captain stated. He flipped over the pancakes that he was cooking. "Who's game for manning the spinnaker on the downwind leg?"

"It's gotta be Candy, I'm already handling the main and the tiller," Jonathan answered.

"Sure, no problem, I was reading about flying the spinnaker last night in the handbook we got from the yacht club." Candy's tone did not belie the fact that she was nervous about the task, but she would never let that be known, she was her mother's daughter, after all.

"Excellent. On Monday, we'll start with the rudiments of packing the spinnaker in the turtle," the seafarer announced.

"Shouldn't we start with setting the spinnaker pole or something?" Candy asked.

"If the spinnaker isn't packed correctly, your task in getting it prepared to fly will be hampered. Let's start at the beginning and go from there," the Captain replied. "But, Jonathan, you'll have to help handle the spinnaker sheets, too. I believe we have plenty of time to figure it out before the Regatta."

Carolyn sat and listened as the three chattered away about the Surprise and sailing. Buying Daniel that sailboat for his birthday had been one of the best investments she had made since coming to Schooner Bay. They had all enjoyed it so much in the last few months and Daniel had acquired a kind of inspired attitude about life, such as his was now, that it made her smile just to think about it.

After dinner, Daniel suggested to Carolyn that they take a walk down on the beach as it was nearing low tide. He had come to the realization of late that he very much enjoyed strolling along the beach in front of Gull Cottage with her. Ordinarily, if he wanted to get somewhere he just materialized there, but now, he found much pleasure in simply doing things the "mortal" way. He knew Carolyn enjoyed it, too. Plus, any chance to hold hands with her was one he would take.

"Thanks again for making dinner more palatable tonight," Carolyn said. "I have to admit that I'm just as tired of frozen pizza as the kids are."

"I hardly consider pancakes a gourmet feast, but it was a pleasure to help." He smiled at her. "And, I got to spend some more time with the kids. It's been great fun working with them to get ready for the Regatta. They are both becoming quite comfortable on the Surprise." His voice held more than a measure of love and pride.

"Well, they do have the finest sailing instructor in New England," Carolyn stated.

"True," Daniel agreed, of course.

They walked slowly along the shore, stopping now and again to watch the gentle movement of the tide as it receded from the beach, exposing more of the soft brown sand. It was a very pleasant night, not too hot and not at all cold and a soft breeze was blowing just enough to keep most of the midges away. When they stopped again to look out at the water, Carolyn wrapped her arms around Daniel's chest and leaned her head against him.

"You all right?" he asked, a bit surprised by the abruptness of her movements. He rubbed his hands over her back.

"Uh huh. I just wanted a hug."

"Oh, well, anything I can do to oblige." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her a little closer.

Carolyn snuggled against him. "This is a very nice way to spend an evening."

"Aye," Daniel agreed. After several moments he bent his head down to meet hers, "I want to kiss you," he whispered.

"Please do." Carolyn slid her arms around his neck.

Candy and Captain Gregg had the spinnaker spread out across the grass in the side yard. The bright colors of the sail were reflected all around them by the sunlight.

"The top part of the sail, that's where it is attached to the halyard. That's the head and then at the bottom is where the spinnaker sheet and the guy are attached on the clews," the Captain began.

"Gotcha," Candy replied.

"Now, when the sail is set, the guy runs from the aft up to the spinnaker pole to the clew, now it's called the tack and that edge of the sail is called the luff because it's the leading edge of the sail." Captain Gregg rattled off the terms as though he were making small talk.

"Uh, okay," Candy said. It all sounded Greek to her.

"The other clew has the sheet attached to it and that edge of the sail is the trailing edge or the leech. So, that is what we will call them."

"Yup, with ya so far," Candy lied.

"The green hem is which side of the boat?" he asked.

"Uhmm… wait, I know this," she stammered. "I know, the starboard?"

"Right. So the red hem is the port side. White hem at the bottom."

The seafarer showed Candy how they were going to fold the edges of the sail, like an accordion, each fold coming back on the one before it. They tied the head and the clews together to keep the sail together. Then they packed it in the bag middle first so that the hems were sticking out of the top.

"Got it?" Captain Gregg asked.

"I think so. I mean I see that packing it with the middle of the sail in the bottom of the turtle means that the edges are ready to attach first, right? But, I am not sure how this is going to work on the Surprise. I mean how am I going to get this thing attached to the lines?"

"We have to practice that part." He dumped the sail out of the bag. "Let's do it again."

Captain Gregg made Candy fold and pack that sail so many times that she thought she would never want to see the blasted thing again.

"When do we actually get to practice flying it?" she asked.

"Maybe later this week, the weather has to be mild. If it's too windy or the sea's too rough it will be hard to learn to set the pole and get the lines attached." He put his hand on her shoulder, "But, I know you'll be ready. You've got this part down. Think you could pack the chute in your sleep?"

"I think I'm going to dream about it," Candy laughed.

"Perfect. It's going to have to be smooth, you'll be hoisting shorthanded with Jonathan at the tiller keeping the main out of your way and trying to help with the guy and the sheet."

Over the next two days it either rained or was too windy for the crew to go out in the Surprise and practice with the spinnaker. Candy wanted to spread the chute out in the parlor and practice folding and packing, but her mother told her there was not enough room. So, she and the Captain went over diagrams of how the sail was rigged.

Jonathan watched and listened while practicing tying a sheepshank knot. The Captain told him that every man on his crew needed to be able to tie that knot in less than ten seconds.

"Would there ever be a time when we wouldn't fly the spinnaker, Captain?" Candy asked as she studied the drawing he had made of how the spinnaker pole needed to be parallel to the deck and how the sheet came down the port side of the boat and the guy was rigged down the starboard side.

"Yes. The spinnaker is only effective when flown off the wind in at least a beam reach. If the wind is too heavy, the spinnaker may overpower the boat." He leaned back against the sofa, "So, Jonathan, keep in mind that with the spinnaker up, you will lose some maneuverability. You are going to have to know where all the other boats are and Candy, you'll have to help keep a look-out."

"Right. First job of the skipper is to steer to avoid a collision," Jonathan said tying the knot again. "I think that was under ten seconds, Cap."

"Tie it again," the seaman said. Jonathan tied the knot again. "Twelve seconds. You'll get it."

"So, how will I know whether or not we are going to use the spinnaker? Will you give us a signal or something? I mean you will be there watching won't you?" Candy asked.

"Of course, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss this race for anything. But, I cannot be on the Surprise with you. Once we get a chance to practice it, then we can discuss strategy," the spirit said.

"I have a strategy: beat the tar out of that Danny Shoemaker. I don't care what else we do, but we have to beat that creep." Jonathan tossed the rope with the sheepshank to the Captain. "How's that?"

"Well done, lad. Try the Good Luck knot."

"You said that knot wasn't good for anything," Jonathan replied.

"It's not, but it's a fun one to tie." The Captain tied the knot in a few seconds. "Easy." He handed the rope back to the boy.

"For you."

Carolyn had been standing in the doorway to the parlor. "Well, is this sailing school open to anyone?"

"Hi Mom," Candy answered. "The Captain and I were just going over these diagrams."

"So, the lessons are proceeding despite the miserable weather?"

"We have to make the best out of the situation," Daniel said. He gestured for Carolyn to sit next to him on the sofa. "How goes the article?"

"Oh, it's finished, mostly; I just need to proofread it. But, I needed a little break." She curled her feet up under her. "I do have some news."

"What?" Jonathan and Candy said in unison.

"The Hadleys have invited us over for a clambake on Saturday."

"Cool! Real food! Mrs. Hadley is a great cook!" Jonathan remarked.

"Yah, we had some groovy brownies the other afternoon," Candy added.

"Only because you were sitting next to Jack," Jonathan snickered.

"Shut up!"

"You like Jack Hadley…"Jonathan laughed. "And, he and Mark Helmore are racing in the Regatta together."

"So, big deal." Candy stuck her tongue out at Jonathan.

"Now, you two," Carolyn scolded. "So, if there is sailing practice on Saturday, it needs to be over by three-thirty."

"Aww, geeze, Mom. We moor the Surprise right in front of their house," Jonathan said.

"You will need to change clothes and get cleaned up before we go over. Anybody in the mood for Chinese tonight?"

"Eating it there or bringing it back?" Candy asked.

"Bringing it back," her mom answered.

"Okay. I'll have sweet and sour chicken."

"Jonathan?"

"Hmmm, just shrimp fried rice," the boy said, he was still tying the sheepshank knot.

"Daniel?"

"Oow, uh… that spicy one with the peanuts… what's it called?" the seafarer asked.

"Kung Pao chicken is the one with peanuts," Carolyn replied.

"That's the one. And, get some of those dumplings from the last time," he added.

"Yah, those dumpling things are great, Mom, get those," Jonathan agreed.

Carolyn telephoned the restaurant and placed the order and she and Candy went to go pick up the food, leaving Daniel and Jonathan to set the table and organize drinks for everyone. Twenty-two minutes later, Candy and Carolyn returned from town. The foursome sat around the big table in the kitchen, dishing the food out of those funny paper cartons that Chinese food invariably came in. Half the fun in eating it was sneaking bites of what everyone else ordered. Captain Gregg's fork lurked close to Carolyn's sesame chicken, and he waited for her to look away so he could spear another piece off her plate.

"Do you mind not eating all of mine?" she asked laughingly.

"I haven't eaten all of yours. Besides, you've had a good portion of mine after you said you only wanted one bite." He snitched another hunk of chicken off her plate.

"Next time I'm just going to get two orders of sesame chicken," Carolyn declared.

"Spoilsport," Daniel responded as he moved on to Candy's sweet and sour.

"Hey, Captain! Eat your own!"

"See, that's why you have to get something he won't eat." Jonathan asserted. He sneaked Scruffy a bit of dumpling.

"Oh, don't you want yours any more, lad?" the Captain leaned across the table and nabbed a forkful of Jonathan's fried rice.

"Cut it out!" the boy barked reaching over to try to stab the spirit with his own fork.

By ten-fifteen both Candy and Jonathan were in bed and Carolyn was giving serious consideration to getting to sleep at a decent hour. It seemed that she had been up late most of the last week trying to meet one deadline or another, and very often her sleep was disturbed by the delight of having a certain sea captain sharing her bed.

Carolyn stood by her desk looking down at the pile of notes for her next article wondering which magazine would pick it up. It would be a good article and could be worked into a series, and she had Kate Hadley to thank for it. Kate had supplied her with a box full of old family documents and business records related to Zebulon Hadley's business as a sail-maker in Schooner Bay. Carolyn really wished she could get a chance to talk with Zeb about his experiences before she wrote the article. Maybe on Saturday she would.

"My dear," Daniel said softly as he materialized next to her. "Are you thinking of retiring for the night?"

"I am, Daniel. Is there something you need?"

"Well, it's really more of some unfinished business from this evening," He replied.

"Oh yes, what's that?"

Daniel held out two fortune cookies to her. "We forgot these after dinner."

Carolyn met his steady-lidded gaze with her own. "I see. Well, thank you for bringing them up."

"I thought you might want something a little sweet before you went to bed."

"I think I would." Carolyn reached out and took one of the cookies from Daniel's hand, letting her fingers linger over his and she felt the slightest tingle as they did.

"Ladies first," Daniel said with a slight bow of the head.

"So kind." Carolyn cracked open her fortune cookie and removed the fortune. She read the motto aloud. "'Never forget a friend, especially if he owes you.' That's a pretty good one. I wonder who owes me." She gave Daniel an impish wink.

He smiled back at her, a shy smile that Carolyn found irresistible. "I believe you left part out."

"No, that's the whole fortune."

"As I recall, you told me that these adages are best read with the words 'in bed' added at the end. I am reminded of a certain feast of Chinese food that occurred in a cabin by a lake in the woods."

Carolyn laughed softly. "Right you are. How could I forget? In that case: 'Never forget a friend, especially if he owes you . . . in bed.'"

"Ah, very appropriate. Now, mine. 'A pleasant surprise is in store for you . . . in bed.'" Daniel read the words with calculated calmness. "I believe that mine is quite appropriate as well." He dropped his cookie onto the desk and encircled Carolyn's waist with his arms. "If I am not very much mistaken, I may be the friend who owes you."

"And I should be expecting a pleasant surprise?" She brought her arms around his neck and clasped her fingers together.

"It may not be a surprise, but I will do my utmost to ensure that it is pleasant," Daniel's voice was low and mellifluous.

Carolyn pressed her lips to his in a playful buss, "With you, it's always pleasant."

"Pleasant is as pleasant does," he whispered

Saturday arrived with slightly overcast skies, high humidity, and light wind. The captain and crew of the Surprise assembled in the hall before heading over to the cove. "Please be back by no later than three-thirty," Carolyn reminded them. "We don't want to be late to the Hadleys."

"Aye, aye," the trio said in unison, snappy salutes offered.

Carolyn chuckled at them. "Now, shove off, and have a great time." Each received a kiss, the Captain's lingering a little longer than the others.

They raced for the cove, Candy cradling the spinnaker turtle in her arms. Captain Gregg met them at the dock, the dinghy in the water waiting for them.

Once they were out on the bay, they headed over to where they knew the marker buoys would be set up on August 5th for the Regatta. The water was a little choppy, but calm enough to allow for a first run at flying the spinnaker.

"Whenever you're ready Jonathan, come about and we'll head downwind," the Captain said.

Jonathan looked out on the water to see what other traffic was out, and spotted nothing close to them "Ready about, hard alee!" Jonathan gave the command and brought the boat around, the main boom shifting from one side to the other, on a tack so that the wind was coming over the starboard side.

Candy and the Captain were up at the bow with the spinnaker. "First, let's lower the jib, so we can see what we're doing," Captain Gregg said. He and Candy lowered the jib and secured it. "Now, clip the spinnaker halyard on to the head of the chute." He showed Candy how to make the connection. He had already rigged the craft so that the lines were in place and the spinnaker pole was ready to be attached to the mast. "Next, attach the two sheets." They clipped the lines to the outside, bottom edges of the triangular shaped sail and made sure that they had a clear run to the aft of the boat. "Set the pole here on the mast ring,' he said, helping her attach one end of the spinnaker pole to the mast. "The other end clamps on the outboard end, which is now called what?"

"The guy," Candy answered as she clamped the end of the pole onto the clew of the sail.

"Correct. So the other side is the what?"

"The sheet." She smiled at him because she knew she had it right.

"Perfect." Captain Gregg returned her smile. "Now, this part is important and you won't have much time to do it, but you have to make sure the pole is parallel to the deck by raising or lowering it with these two lines, the topping lift and the downward guy." He showed her how pulling on one line made the pole go up and the other down. He let Candy even out the pole, making sure it was set correctly on the starboard side.

Next they pulled the guy through the end of the pole and prepared to hoist the spinnaker. The processes were done with deliberation on this first run, the seafarer affirming that during the race things would have to move very quickly indeed. Captain Gregg reminded Jonathan that he needed to concentrate on steering and not get lost watching Candy work the spinnaker. Then he gave the command to hoist and he and Candy raised the chute. The bright colors of the sail rippled in the wind as it filled and the seaman showed Jonathan how to make sure the sail was trimmed, as the boy would have to handle that aspect of the task.

The Surprise moved faster than it had been, the balloon of the spinnaker filled with wind, propelling them downwind. "Well done, mates! Very well done," the Captain congratulated his crew on their first attempt at flying the spinnaker. They went through the process of lowering the spinnaker on the jibe, and re-hoisting the jib. It was all part of what Candy would need to do on the day of the race. With the spinnaker stuffed back in the bag for safekeeping, they practiced changing tacks until it was time to head back to the mooring. "Strict orders from the Admiral not be late, remember," Captain Gregg said with a smile.

They made it back to the house at three-fifteen with plenty of time to clean up and change clothes. Daniel materialized in the main cabin at the telescope. Carolyn was not in the room, but he heard her open the door a few moments later.

"How was the sailing?" she asked walking to where he was.

"Very nice. We had a productive day. Candy is an excellent foredeck crewman and Jonathan did quite well with the tiller and the lines," he said, and Carolyn did not miss the smile on his face or the tone of pride in his voice.

"Wonderful. I know they have been so excited to finally see that spinnaker fly." She smoothed her hand over his arm. "We need to be at the Hadleys for four-thirty."

"Oh, so soon?"

"Well, Kate said cocktails first and then dinner. Sounds delightful. I could use a cocktail," Carolyn nodded at the three envelopes on her desk that were ready for posting.

"Well done, my dear! You finished the articles this afternoon."

"Yes. I'm caught up on work until I start putting together the series on Zebulon Hadley's sail-making endeavors."

"Ah, right, you were going to try to speak with him about that," Daniel and Carolyn moved over to the settee. "Would you like me to talk with him first?"

"Well, I had hoped you would talk to him this evening," she said.

"Oh…well…Carolyn…I had not planned to attend this function." His tone was very flat. "I have no desire to…mingle with the Hadleys."

"Daniel, you were invited, too. I told them you'd come with us," Carolyn responded, her voice stern. "It's not as if they haven't seen a ghost before. Why Kate says even Zeb's wife appears now and again. Of everyone in Schooner Bay, I think you be the least intimidated by Kate and Parker."

"Intimidated? I am not intimidated by anyone!" He blustered and stomped over to the mantel. "Confound it, woman. How many times do I have to tell you that I want privacy?"

She stared at him, knowing that when he was in this kind of mood, she'd never get him to relent. "I wish you'd change your mind, Daniel." She walked to him and trailed her hand down his chest. "It would be lovely to have an evening out with you."

Daniel just harrumphed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Standard disclaimers apply. Some of these characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and some details have been gleaned from other Gamm-ers' stories (and to you I am very grateful). All other characters were invented by me, as was the plot. Please do not use any part or parts thereof without my consent. Time: June, July and August 1972. A sequel to "Captain Gregg and the Surprise." Thanks to Kathy, Susan, John Mortimer, Pablo Neruda, The Library of Congress. Are you kind? Suspend rational thought. _

"**And summer's lease hath all too short a date:"**

-William Shakespeare

Summer's Lease 

CHAPTER 2

Carolyn and the children had been gone a little more than forty minutes when Daniel Gregg's peace and solitude was interrupted.

"Daniel Gregg! Where are you?" It was as woman's voice he heard calling him, not Carolyn's or Martha's, but it was somewhat familiar to him. "Ah, here you are. We have been waiting for you, sir."

Daniel turned to see Rebecca Hadley standing behind his chair. He was startled to find her in his house. She hadn't been to Gull Cottage since before her death in 1861. She looked exactly the same now as she did then: long flowing auburn hair, brilliant green eyes, her skin the color of buttermilk. She had been one of the true beauties of Schooner Bay, indeed all of New England, in her day. Zebulon Hadley had been the man lucky enough to capture her heart, though many had tried. Theirs was a true love. When Rebecca died from consumption at age forty-three, many thought Zeb would be inconsolable. But, he had rallied and was determined to carry on her work with the poor and afflicted in the area. He worked tireless hours at Hope House and at his sail loft.

"Mrs. Hadley, what a delightful surprise," Daniel stood and greeted her. "It's been quite a while since you've been to Gull Cottage, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Don't play coy with me, Daniel Gregg, I have known you too long. We are all waiting for you over at the cove. The clambake cannot begin until all the invited guests have arrived," she said, her eyes flashed a touch of dismay at him, but her smile was inviting.

"I had not planned to attend, Madam. I have much work to do." He indicated the sea chart on which he had been working.

"Pish-posh. Daniel, your attendance is required." Rebecca Hadley reached down and took his hand. "That lovely girl is practically bereft without you, my dear. You have left too many broken hearts already in Schooner Bay, I'll not let you break hers," she said. Oh, she knew Daniel very well. "Besides, Zebulon and I are lonesome for some spectral company, and Kate has made the most delicious dessert." She tugged on his arm. "Oh come on, what do you say?"

"What can I say, Rebecca, you know me too well. At your not-so-gentle insistence, I would be glad to attend." He bowed graciously.

"Very good. Zeb and Parker are waiting to boil the lobsters until you arrive."

In a blink, Rebecca and Daniel materialized in the backyard of the Hadley's cottage. "Ah! Leave it to Rebecca! I knew if anyone could convince the Captain it would be her," Zeb announced as they appeared. He walked over and shook hands with the seaman. "Thank you for coming, Captain Gregg."

"Thank you for inviting me," Daniel said sincerely.

"Please, come and meet the rest of my family," the older spirit said. "Parker, my boy," he called to the man. Parker Hadley was a bit nervous to meet the formidable sea captain, but he put on his best smile and walked over, hand extended. "Captain Daniel Gregg, my great grandson, Parker."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Captain." He let the spirit grasp his hand first, and when the grip was a firm one, he returned it.

"Mr. Hadley, very nice to meet you," the Captain said awkwardly. He was still not used to interacting with any humans apart from Carolyn, the children, Martha and the barnacle, Claymore.

"It's Parker, Captain. We don't stand on ceremony around here," he responded.

Kate and Carolyn came out of the house each carrying a platter of something delicious, which they set on the picnic table. Carolyn came over to Daniel. "I'm so glad you came. Rebecca said she would be able to convince you." Carolyn kissed his cheek gently. "I'll have to learn her secrets of persuasion."

Zeb introduced Kate to Daniel. "Captain Gregg, I have heard so much about you, what a delight to finally meet you. Zeb has so often spoken of you," Kate said.

"Ah, well… I'm not sure what to say, except, it is I who am delighted to meet you." Daniel responded.

"Now, Daniel, you know that Zebulon and I have only good things to say about our favorite neighbor." Rebecca interjected. She knew that Daniel was feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, Captain, can I get you a drink? I have some nice scotch, a bottle of eighteen-year-old Bowmore just waiting to be cracked open," Parker said.

Captain Gregg considered Parker's offer for a second, "I haven't had Bowmore since the last time I was in Scotland. Thank you."

"Great! Carolyn, can I get you another gin and tonic?"

"Mmm, thanks, Parker, that would be lovely," Carolyn answered.

The kids came tearing around the house chasing after Scruffy who seemed to have someone's baseball mitt in his mouth. "You crazy dog, come here!" Jack yelled.

"Cut him off at the tree!" Jonathan hollered.

Simon went dodging around the tree, but Scruffy outsmarted them all by doubling back. Candy tried to leap in front of the dog, but he scooted between her legs.

"Jack! Simon!" Kate summoned them. "Come here for a quick second, please."

"What, Mom? Scruffy has Simon's ball glove," Jack said.

"Hey, the Captain's here!" Jonathan ran over to his hero, Simon right behind him. "Mom said you weren't coming"

"Oh, I just had a few things to check up on," he replied to the boy.

"Well, Jonathan, please introduce your friend to the Captain," his mother said.

"Sure. Captain this is Simon," Jonathan did his best to sound much older than nine.

"Are you really Captain Gregg?" Simon asked the spectre.

Aye, that I am."

"Groovy." Simon and the Captain shook hands. "You're just like Grandpa Zeb."

They noticed that Scruffy had flopped down under a lawn chair, releasing his grip on the baseball mitt. "Let's get him, Simon!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Captain Gregg, this is my oldest son, Jackson," Kate said, leading the older boy over. He was the image of his mother, tall, slim build, dark hair and eyes. Candy stood close behind Jack Hadley, a dreamy look on her face.

"Jackson Hadley, pleased to meet you," the teen said, his hand also extended to the Captain.

"Captain Daniel Gregg."

"Candy said you'd be here. Thanks for coming," Jack said.

"Well, thanks for inviting us."

"I'm glad you came, too, Captain," Candy said to him with a smile that reminded the spirit of her mother. "See, I told you he'd be here." Candy called after Jack as she ran to catch up with him.

Carolyn smiled; Daniel was loosening up a bit now that he realized that he had nothing to fear from the Hadleys. She had only spoken to Kate recently about Daniel, and only after Kate had revealed that Zeb was a real member of the family. Both Zeb and Rebecca Hadley had been such delightful, well, people, to meet. Carolyn felt an immediate connection with Rebecca. Kate had been right about that, too.

They spent a long time chatting over their drinks and munching on the hors d'oeuvres that Kate made, Zeb and Captain Gregg regaling them all with tales of the old days. Jonathan begged the Captain to tell the story about the encounter with the killer whale off the coast of Nova Scotia.

Dinner was a feast of clams, corn on the cob, potato salad, coleslaw, deviled eggs, and everyone had his or her own lobster. Daniel and Zeb were determined to see who could eat the most of his lobster; slurping out the tiny bits of meat in the tail ends and the legs made for great fun for those watching, especially Jonathan, who, as always, wanted to emulate his idol and struggled to open the lobster's spindly legs to get the meat out. But, Zeb was declared the winner when he cracked open the head of his lobster to scoop out the green goop that had once been the tiny brain of the creature.

"Zeb, I must draw the line somewhere, and at that I do!" Daniel reached across the table to give him a buttery-handed handshake.

Candy had been concerned that the lobsters suffered when placed in the pot of boiling water, but the Captain and Zeb both assured her that the animals' brains were not developed enough for them to feel any pain.

Parker brought another round of drinks for everyone, Daniel was on his second scotch and had definitely become more talkative and he chatted easily with everyone. Not much later, Kate brought out a huge chocolate cake. "Death by chocolate, I like to call it," she said, cutting pieces for the four kids. "I'll tell you the adult name later." Her two and Carolyn's two dashed off for the house, a fierce game of Parcheesi about to get underway. Friendly was hardly the word to be applied to this game, as Jack considered himself the master of "The Royal Game of India." When they had left for the house, Kate revealed that the cake also went by the name, "better than sex cake, which I think is appropriate once you taste it," she added.

Indeed, the cake was a gooey, chocolatey mound of deliciousness that melted in the mouth and satisfied the eater in more ways than one. Carolyn asked for the recipe, as it was one dessert not in Martha's repertoire. Daniel agreed that perhaps it would be an excellent one for Martha to make, although it would be hard to improve on Kate's culinary skills. After the dessert, Parker brought out some cigars for Daniel, Zeb and himself. "Can I get you another scotch, Captain or maybe some cognac?"

"I think I'm fine with this bit of scotch," the Captain answered. He remembered that Bowmore was truly a single malt to be savored.

"I wonder what high-level discussion they're having." Parker said, indicating his wife, Rebecca, and Carolyn, who were sitting at the picnic table talking in very hushed tones, every so often lifting their heads to look right at the three men.

"Over the mysteries of female life there is drawn a veil best left undisturbed, mate," Daniel said as he puffed on his cigar.

"I suppose you're right, Captain."

"Aye," agreed Zeb.

The three men sat and smoked in silence for several minutes, sipping on their scotch and looking out on the still water of the cove. Daniel found that he was enjoying the evening far more than he ever could have imagined. He supposed it was because of Zeb and Rebecca and the fact that the Hadleys were not suspicious of him and knew exactly who and what he was but still treated him as a living man, just the same as Carolyn and her family did. He smiled.

"Are you gents having a good time?" Kate said as she, Rebecca, and Carolyn came over to sit in the other lawn chairs by them.

"The best. And, what schemes were you three planning over there?" Parker asked.

"No schemes. Just girl talk." Kate ran her hand affectionately over her husband's shoulder. "What have you fellas been discussing over here?"

"Not a thing. We've just been enjoying the evening," Parker said taking a long draw on his cigar before attempting a smoke ring.

"Ah, let me show you again, my boy." Zeb took in a mouth full of smoke from his cigar and puffed out a perfect circle of smoke. "See."

"I'll never get it, Zeb. I'm just not a smoke ring-blower," Parker lamented.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence between the three couples, then Zeb started to hum a soft and gentle tune. It was unfamiliar to the humans gathered around, but the spirits all knew it. Rebecca started to hum it along with her husband. Zeb reached over to her and took her hand in his. In a clear and ageless voice he sang the words in a low tone.

"_She who sleeps upon my heart, was the first to win it._

_She who dreams upon my breast, ever reigns within it. _

_She who kisses oft my lips, wakes their warmest blessing. _

_She who rests within my arms, feels their closest pressing. _

_Other days than these shall come, days that may be dreary. _

_Other hours shall greet us yet, hours that may be weary. _

_Still this heart shall be thy throne, still this breast shall be thy pillow. _

_Still these lips shall meet thine oft as billow meeteth billow."_

"That was beautiful, Zeb," Carolyn said. "What's the name of that song?"

"It's an old tune to you, young lady, it's called 'From a Husband to His Wife.'"

"Zebulon sang it to me on our wedding day," Rebecca added, her voice filled with joy.

"I did." He nodded his head in agreement. "My voice was much better then. Deep and strong," he said. "Why, as I recall, Captain, you have a very nice voice."

"For singing old seamen's songs maybe," the Captain responded.

"Daniel, you know that's not true. I've heard you sing one or two lovely songs. For instance, 'Sleeping I Dream, Love," Rebecca asserted. "Why don't you favor us with a few bars?"

Carolyn looked at Daniel and smiled, "Yes, please do, Daniel."

He shifted uneasily in his chair and took a sip of his scotch, "Perhaps later."

"Please." Carolyn gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Daniel looked at her, her eyes the deepest shade of green in the waning twilight. He couldn't help but feel himself fall into them.

"All right." He cleared his throat.

"_Sleeping I dream'd, love, dream'd, love, of thee,_

_O'er the bright waves, love, floating were we; _

_Light in thy fair hair play'd the soft wind,_

_Gently thy white arms round me were twined;_

_And as thy song, love, swell'd o'er the sea,_

_Fondly thy green eyes beam'd, love, on me."_

His voice was a strong baritone, his brogue more pronounced as the words rolled off his tongue. As he sang, his eyes never left Carolyn's. The sound of his voice hung in the air for a few moments as he ended the song. His hand went to Carolyn's, which rested on the arm of her chair.

"That was lovely, Daniel," she whispered.

"It's just a silly little tune," he replied.

They heard the screen door clunk shut and Scruffy came bounding up to Carolyn, Jonathan close behind him. "I'm tired, can we go home, now? Jack has won the last three games of Parcheesi," Jonathan grumbled, he leaned his head on the Captain's shoulder a big yawn escaping him.

"Yes, it's probably very late," Carolyn said. "Where's Candy?"

"She's in the house."

"I'll help you get these dishes cleared up, Kate, and then we better get home." She and Kate started stacking the dishes from the picnic table to carry in the house.

"Zebulon, I must be getting back to Hope House," Rebecca said.

"Yes, my dear." He linked his arm with hers. "Captain, please tell your lovely lady that I would be honored to recount for her my days in the sail loft."

"Thank you, Zeb, I'll tell her," he replied as he shook hands with his compatriot. "Thank you for a very enjoyable evening." Daniel watched Zebulon and Rebecca and realized that even with the clear difference in their appearances, Rebecca having died at a fairly young age, and Zeb an old man of seventy at his death, there was still a deep attraction between the two, as though time and age meant nothing. He watched in admiration as the pair vanished.

"Come on, lad, let's get your mother and sister and shove off," the Captain told the boy. "Parker, thank you for having us."

"My pleasure, Captain, I'm glad you could come." He placed a hand on Jonathan's shoulder, "Don't worry about Parcheesi, Jonathan, Jack beats everyone."

"I know. He's the champ of Parcheesi."

Carolyn and Candy met the Captain and Jonathan and the foursome headed off down the path to Gull Cottage. The Captain's eyes were suited to night vision and Scruffy trotted along ahead of them, keeping a dog's eye out for interlopers.

Daniel reached down for Carolyn's hand as they walked back. _"As I was a-walking down Paradise Street," _he started to sing and Jonathan joined him for the next part, _"To me way-aye, blow the man down. A Liverpool bobby I chanced for to meet! Give me some time to blow the man down_." The spirit and the boy sang the tune the whole way back to the house, making Carolyn and Candy laugh.

Jonathan was asleep the minute his head hit his pillow and Candy only managed to read two pages of the next chapter of her Nancy Drew mystery. Carolyn contemplated making a pot of coffee, but decided against it; it was nearly eleven-thirty. Daniel was standing on the balcony of their room, staring out at the calm waters of the bay. It was a humid night and the lack of a breeze made the air heavier. When he heard Carolyn come into the room, he joined her.

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" he asked.

"Very pleasant and mostly because you were there." She said, her smile was warm and full of love. "Thank you for coming. I know you weren't sure if you wanted to."

"I wasn't certain at all, but I have to admit that it was quite enjoyable."

Carolyn walked to the closet changed into the big nightshirt she had received from Daniel the previous Valentine's Day. It was fast becoming her favorite sleepwear. The fabric was smooth and light and it always felt cool against her skin. But, most of all she enjoyed the response she got from Daniel when she wore it. "Are you coming to bed, Daniel, or do you have other things to do?" She asked. She folded the quilt down to the foot of the bed and lay on the cool sheets.

"Well, my sea charts do need updating," he replied, "But, I think I could stay for a few minutes, just until you fall asleep.

Carolyn yawned and snuggled against her pillow, "Tonight, my dear, that may be all you get."

Daniel kicked off his boots and took off his jacket and sweater. "Are you very tired?"

"No." She yawned deeply again.

"Fibber."

Carolyn reached for his arm and pulled it around her. In the dim light coming in through the open window she saw the anchor tattoo he had on the inside of his forearm. She let her fingers trace over it. "Did it really hurt?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"A little," Daniel answered.

"How come you only have three?"

"Great personal restraint, I told you before. I'm the Captain, I didn't have time for such nonsense," his tone was exaggerated.

"No, really?"

"Never wanted any more. I got the anchor when I was sixteen or seventeen. I wanted everyone to know I'd sailed the Atlantic, too. Got the stars just before my first command, and Darcy tried to talk me into getting a swallow, too. That was the same time he got the pig and the chicken on his legs. But, I was happy with those, they're really the only symbols that mean anything to me."

"Sailing the Atlantic and ten thousand nautical miles have great meaning to you?" she asked not quite sure what he meant. She knew that each star meant the bearer had sailed five thousand nautical miles.

"No, the deeper meaning. The anchor keeps me grounded and the stars let me see where I am and where I'm going. That's all I need." He pulled her tightly against his chest, "Besides you."

"Oh, Daniel, you're so sweet," she whispered.

"Sometimes."

After a several seconds she asked, "Why does Brendan have a pig and chicken tattooed on his legs?"

"Because he was afraid of drowning," Daniel answered matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Seamen believe that if you have pig and chicken tattoos you won't drown, as those creatures can't swim, they'll drown for you. They were often carried on board for food. Brendan has a pig on one ankle and a chicken on the other. He looks ridiculous, but, he never drown," Daniel chuckled. "But, the screaming when he got them done, my God. Granted the tattooist was a little heavy handed, but I have never heard such a ruckus. He probably should have had another few pints before he got them."

"How many pints did you have?"

"Oh, one or two, but I took it like a man."

"I bet…." Carolyn yawned again.

Daniel could tell that she was just on the verge of falling asleep. "I'll leave you to your sleep, my dear."

"No…" she muttered, "Please stay." She held his hand firmly in hers.

July the 4th was on a Tuesday and the day started in a flurry of activity. Jonathan's baseball team had the 11:15 game. Now that he was in the Minors Division of the Babe Ruth League, his team got to play on the bigger field. Just about every team had a game and the Schooner Bay Community Park was crowded. Carolyn was delighted she had managed to get out of working the concession stand. She knew it was an oversight, as the other mothers were saddled with passing out popcorn, candy, and sodas to a hungry mob of kids and parents, but she hadn't bothered to remind anyone she had been left off the list.

The teams took the field and Carolyn saw that Jonathan was not the starting pitcher. She knew he was hoping to start this game because his team, the Flying Fish, was playing Danny Shoemaker's team, the Sting Rays. The rivalry between the two boys was as fierce as ever, and Carolyn hoped that over the summer things might calm down. They weren't forced to be in school together all day and the sailing lessons with the Captain had occupied a lot of Jonathan's time. But, she noticed that the two boys shot daggers at one another as the teams shook hands before the start of the game. 'If looks could kill,' she thought.

"Why isn't Jonathan pitching?" the Captain asked. He stood behind the bleachers where Carolyn was sitting on the top row.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because he pitched last week," she smiled at him. "Truthfully, I'm relieved. I hate this competition he has with Danny Shoemaker."

"Just a school-boy rivalry. They'll out grow it, my dear," Daniel said.

Candy made her way up to the top row of the bleachers and sat next to her mother. "Hi Captain, I didn't know you were coming to the game?" She said when she saw the seaman.

"I promised Jonathan," he told her, "Also, I couldn't let you two ladies attend unescorted." He gave a small bow.

The game was a close one, one of the closest of the day, in fact. By the seventh inning stretch, the Flying Fish were only ahead by one run. When the teams took the field for the bottom of the inning, Jonathan took the mound.

"Hey, Jonathan's gone is as the reliever! Wow! Good for him, if they can hang on, he'll get the win!" Candy was on her feet. "Come on, Jonathan! Strike 'im out!" She hollered.

Jonathan proceeded to do just that. The next batter got hold of a piece of the first pitch Jonathan threw, sending a looping drive toward the second baseman, who hustled to make the out at first. Two down, one to go to finish the inning. The third batter managed to get a base hit. The fourth batter got a hit, but it was a high pop fly that the centerfielder was able to catch easily. Side retired.

First at bat for the Flying Fish was Simon Hadley. "Ball one!" the umpire shouted as the pitch breezed by on the outside of the plate. "Ball two!" On the third pitch, Simon swung and connected for a base hit. Tommy Griffith batted next and also got a hit. Two men on, no outs to start the top of the eighth.

"Come on, Fish!" Carolyn yelled. "Oh, please let Jonathan get a hit," she said softly.

"Aye," Daniel agreed. He stood with his arms folded across the top of the bleacher seat. "Come on, lad, concentrate."

Jonathan stepped into the batter's box and eyed Graham Gilbert, who was pitching for the Sting Rays. A few warm up swings and Jonathan was ready. "Ball one!" was the call at the plate. The next pitch flew over the center of the plate, "Stee-rike!" the umpire called.

"That's all right, Jonathan. Come on!" Candy shouted.

"Stee-rike two!"

"Blast!" the Captain growled. "Get a hit, just get a hit," he muttered.

The fourth pitch was high; ball two. The fifth pitch came over the plate and Jonathan took a big swing. Crack! Contact was made and the ball rocketed out of the infield, past the shortstop and dropped just over the head of the outfielder. Jonathan took off running for first before he knew what was happening. Simon Hadley had rounded third and was waved home by the coach. Tommy Griffith made it to third. Jonathan took a deep breath and relaxed at first. The Flying Fish went another run ahead.

"Well done, Jonathan!" Daniel shouted, although only Carolyn, Candy and the boy could hear him. Jonathan looked over to where his "family" was and waved.

"Come on, Chris! Bring 'em home!" Chris Taylor's dad yelled when his son stepped up to the plate. Graham Gilbert was so shaken by Jonathan's base-hit, that he walked Chris. Bases loaded and no outs. The Sting Rays coach shook his head and shouted at Graham to get his head in the game. A base hit or another walk and the Fish would go up by three runs. In fact, the teams headed into the bottom of the eighth inning with just that score.

Jonathan took the mound again. The first batter he faced was Douglas Baer, and everyone agreed the name was appropriate. He was a big strapping kid, a head taller than everyone else, but he had just turned ten at the start of June. His father was a hulking great man, but gentle and kind. The resemblance between the two was uncanny. Jonathan eyed home plate then went into his wind-up. The first pitch caught the right corner of the plate, but the umpire called it a ball.

"That looked good to me, Jonathan! Come on!" Candy yelled.

The Fish started their infield chatter, "Hey batta, batta, batta!" It never seemed to throw off the batter's concentration, still, the chant continued. Ball two, wide of the plate. Then came strike one and strike two. Doug Baer stepped out of the box and straightened his helmet, knocked his shoes with the bat and then stepped back up. Jonathan looked hard at Miles Clayton, his catcher, then let fly with his best fastball. A swing and a miss. Strike three. One out. Jonathan acknowledged the praise of Gus Gordon on first base and ranged over the mound waiting for the next hitter. The Sting Rays were starting back at the top of the order. Pete Wakefield, their third baseman was always the lead-off hitter. He took the batter's box and sneered at Jonathan. "Can't strike me out, Muir!" he said.

"Don't listen to that stuff, Jonathan. Just concentrate," Coach McGill shouted. "Come on." He clapped his hands, getting his team's attention.

Jonathan reared back and let fly with the pitch, a swing and a hit. Straight at the short stop, Tad Keene. He dove for the ball and came up with it in his glove. Two outs.

"Yes," Captain Gregg said his fists clenched. "One more, my boy, one more."

Carolyn looked over at Daniel and smiled. She knew he loved her children as his own, but she still found delightful the intense kindness with which he treated them. His eyes were focused on the mound and he didn't see her watching him until she put her hand on his arm.

"He's gonna strike this next fellow out."

Jonathan's first pitch was a perfect strike right over the center of the plate. The next two were a bit wild: balls one and two. A swing and a miss and then another ball; full count. A slow moving attempt at a slider was next and the batter smacked it into the outfield for a base hit. Two outs, one man on and the next Sting Ray stepped up to hit. A swing and pop fly to the second basement. Three outs and on to the top of the ninth.

The Fish started the inning in the middle of their batting order. Graham Gilbert managed to strike out the first batter. A grounder to third base made an easy out at first on the second hitter and another pop fly took the third batter. Three up, three down. Coach McGill reminded his team they were three runs ahead, don't get nervous now and blow it. But, the season wasn't over yet and there were plenty of games to go.

Jonathan strode out to the mound and threw a few to Miles. Bruce Baxter was up for the Rays and he managed to get on first base. When Danny Shoemaker stepped into the box to bat next, Carolyn muttered a soft "oh no."

"Come on, Jonathan strike this guy out!" Candy was on her feet shouting.

"You can do it! Take your time!" the Captain hollered, too.

Carolyn sat with her fingers crossed and head down. "Tell me when it's over," she said to Daniel. He smoothed his hand over her back.

"He'll do it."

Jonathan stared intently at his enemy, who returned the look with zeal. "Come on, Muir, show me what you got," Danny taunted.

One ball, then another. The third pitch was a hit, again to the space between second and third. Tad dashed for the ball and made the catch and then threw to first as Bruce Baxter had started for second. The ball made it into Gus's glove just ahead of Danny for a well-turned double play. The Fish supporters cheered with delight. Carolyn looked up and saw a huge smile on her son's face. Candy and the Captain were clapping wildly and cheering on the team.

Next batter was Seth Lawrence, a gangly kid with feet too big for his body. He stood at home plate and looked bewildered. A few practice swings from Seth and Jonathan's first pitch went wide of the plate but Lawrence swung on the pitch anyway. Strike one. Another swing and a miss. The tension of the game was about to break and the Flying Fish's dugout were hanging on the chain link fence that separated them from the field of play shouting cheers for their teammates. Seth Lawrence went down swinging. The game was over and the Fish had pulled out a win, Jonathan Muir was credited with the save. Handshakes were offered to the Sting Rays and the Flying Fish met at home plate, "Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate? Sting Rays! Sting Rays! Sting Rays!" Coach McGill gave his team a few words of praise and a reminder that there would be practice on Friday afternoon. Jonathan came over to meet his mom, Candy and Captain Gregg behind the bleachers.

"Great game, brother," Candy said.

"Thanks! Did ya see me, Captain? Mom?"

"Yes," his mother answered. "You were super."

"Well done, lad! Well done." Captain Gregg patted the boy on the back.

"Thanks, Captain. Thanks for coming." Jonathan's face showed nothing but elation as he stared up into his hero's eyes.

"I haven't missed a game this season. Wouldn't have missed today's for anything," the seaman replied. As they walked to the car he kept his hand on Jonathan's shoulder and the two talked over just about every pitch Jonathan threw. Everyone was glad that the spirit chose to be with them, rather than just materializing back to Gull Cottage. Candy weighed in on the one or two flubs the Sting Rays fielders made.

Carolyn suggested they stop at the Tasty Freeze for a well-deserved ice cream treat. She parked the station wagon and waited for the carhop to come out and take their order. Because it was a drive-in, Captain Gregg made himself visible. Candy got a blueberry sundae, extra whipped cream, Jonathan decided on a chocolate malt and Carolyn and Daniel shared the five-scoop banana split with two chocolate sauces and a blueberry, in addition to the regular pineapple and strawberry. It was fast becoming one of the Captain's favorite treats ever since Candy and Jonathan had introduced it to him on Memorial Day.

"Candy, you were right, the blueberry is delicious," the Captain remarked.

"I told you. I think it's way better than the strawberry. You should have gotten two blueberries and two chocolates and one pineapple."

"Pineapple milkshakes are great, too," Jonathan added. " 'Specially when it's hot out."

"I may have to try that next time," Daniel said. He scooped out the last bit of blueberry sauce from the dish. "Are you going to eat your half of the banana, my dear?" he asked Carolyn.

"Yes. You had three scoops of ice cream and hogged all the blueberries, so just keep your paws off my banana," she said with mock fierceness.

"Certainly, I was merely inquiring," he replied with a wink.

J. Andrews, Publisher, 38 Chatham St., New York, New York: From a Husband to his Wife, American Songs & Ballads collection, The Library of Congress, song sheet; digitally reproduced, digital ID sb10076b, April 29, 2005

http/memory.loc.gov/cgibin/query/D?amss:1:./temp/ammemBcqO:

H. DeMarsan, Publishers, 38 & 60 Chatham St., New York, New York: Sleeping I Dream, Love., American Songs & Ballads collection, The Library of Congress, song sheet; digitally reproduced. Digital ID as20330. April 29, 2005. http/memory.loc.gov/cgi-bin/query/D?amss:1:./temp/ammemDjcQ:


	3. Chapter 3

1_Standard disclaimers apply. Some of these characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and some details have been gleaned from other Gamm-ers' stories (and to you I am very grateful). All other characters were invented by me, as was the plot. Please do not use any part or parts thereof without my consent. Time: June, July and August 1972. A sequel to "Captain Gregg and the Surprise." Thanks to Kathy, Susan, John Mortimer, Pablo Neruda, The Library of Congress. Are you kind? Suspend rational thought. _

"**And summer's lease hath all too short a date:"**

-William Shakespeare

Summer's Lease 

CHAPTER 3

They had planned, for sometime, to go to Keystone to watch fireworks. Candy and Jonathan had told their mom and the Captain that this year they really wanted to be able to all go together. "It was miserable last year in Schooner Bay, everyone was looking at us and the Captain couldn't even be visible," Candy said and her brother agreed. So, it was decided that the thirty-minute drive to Keystone would be worth it for the Captain to attend with them. Moreover, Keystone's Fourth of July celebration included a fun fair and street dance.

For the festivities, Daniel changed out of his usual turtleneck and pea coat and opted for his ivory, banded collared cotton shirt. "I suppose I would look daft walking around in this heat in a sweater and wool coat," he told Carolyn when he appeared in the main cabin.

"I think you look very handsome," she replied. She brushed her hand over the front of the shirt, tracing the row of pewter-colored buttons that went three-quarters of the way down.

"Thank you," he answered.

When they arrived in Keystone, things were well underway. They parked the car and headed for the Municipal Park where most of the events were being held. Daniel and Carolyn walked hand in hand down the main street.

"It's been a long time since I attended a celebration such as this," he said smiling and taking in all that was happening around them. The smells of popcorn and hot dogs mingled in the area with the scent of trampled grass and humid, summer air; the faint tang of the sea threading its way in, too. The park was bustling with people. There were food vendors, games, and a few rides. The local Lions Club chapter was sponsoring the fireworks and had a booth set up to accept donations and take applications for new members. They were also running the beer tent.

"We'll have to come back for one of those later, my dear," Daniel whispered to her. Carolyn nodded her head in agreement and smiled at him. Small beads of sweat dotted his forehead and she wondered how he could do that. She had seen him blow out a candle once and wanted to ask him if it was an illusion or what, but hadn't. One of these days she would sit him down and make him tell her all his secret tricks.

"Cotton candy! Mom, can we get some?" Candy asked as they passed by the booth where a man was spinning the sugar delight.

"Sure. Here," the Captain answered for Carolyn as he handed Candy a crisp one dollar bill.

Carolyn noticed that Daniel had a roll of new bills in his pocket and she wondered where he had gotten them. She had a fair idea, but didn't want to address it now; they were all having too much fun.

Candy had a giant swirl of pink cotton candy on a paper stick. "Mmm, it's so good," she remarked pulling off a hunk.

"May I?" Daniel asked before reaching over and nipping off some, too.

"Go ahead. Mom, you want some?"

Carolyn had a small piece followed by a bigger piece and Daniel chuckled as mother and daughter consumed the rest of the spun sugar.

The game booths were set up at the south end of the park and they headed that way. "Step right up! Step right up! Ring the bell and win a prize!" A rotund man in a straw boater barked to the people passing by. He spotted Daniel Gregg and called out to him. "Come on, Mister, step right up. Ring the bell and win your girl a prize!" He beckoned to the seaman. "You look like just the man who can beat this contraption."

Daniel glanced sideways at the man, not sure if he should respond. "Go on, Captain and do it. You show him," Jonathan stated. "You can do anything."

"Yes, Daniel, have a go. You are the strongest man in New England," Carolyn added. She winked at him.

Daniel grinned, "All right, I will." He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and handed the man fifty cents for three chances. The carnie handed the giant sledgehammer to Daniel.

"Just hit the plate there. If you ring the bell you win a prize. It's a cinch."

Daniel stepped back, raised the hammer and let fly with a fierce blow that barely moved the striker up the pole.

"Ha! Pretty Boy!" Jonathan laughed. Candy snickered, too. But Carolyn's face was just a smile

"Oh, come on, man, show us what you're made of," the carnie said.

Daniel let out a sigh and let heave with another blow to the striker plate. This time the striker flew up the pole and clunked into the bell. "Ah, Hercules!" Daniel announced. He curled his right arm and flexed his biceps, "Go on, feel that, missus," he said to Carolyn in his smoothest voice.

Carolyn ran her hand over his arm. He did have nice muscles and he felt good under her hand. "Mmm, Hercules, indeed," she purred.

"You win a prize, Mr. Hercules," the carnie said, rather disgustedly. This fellow wasn't supposed to win.

"What's your pleasure, my dear?" the seafarer asked Carolyn.

"Oh, well, the blonde-haired Kewpie is cutest."

"Yes, she is," Daniel said with a smile.

The carnie handed Carolyn a blonde-haired Kewpie Doll and thanked Daniel for playing.

Carolyn cradled the Kewpie in her arm and linked her other arm with Daniel's. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they strolled through the games area. She looked up at him, "You're smiling," she said.

"I'm happy," he answered. "Happier than I've been in a long time."

"Me, too." Carolyn hugged Daniel's arm a little tighter.

"I'm having a grand day with my family and it's something I never thought I'd have. But...well… here it is." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head "I have you and your children to thank for that, my dear."

"We have you, too, Daniel." Carolyn's answer was heart-felt and she knew, now, that she, Candy and Jonathan needed Daniel as much as he needed them. It was a feeling she never thought she would recapture. Bobby's death had been so difficult and she wasn't sure she would ever want to rely on anyone again. But, lately, she had grown to rely on Daniel's steady presence and, yes, his love. She knew that Candy and Jonathan wanted and needed Daniel in their lives. Jonathan had treated the spirit as a father since they had first moved into Gull Cottage, Carolyn reflected. It had taken Candy a while to warm to the Captain, but she had, in her way, and now... Carolyn thought about her daughter and Daniel folding the spinnaker and going over the diagrams of the rigging; they were a lot alike, Candy and the Captain: stubborn, opinionated, short-tempered, but they also had great respect for each other and had developed a solid camaraderie. Carolyn knew that her children loved Daniel as much as he did them. She couldn't ask for more than that.

"Captain, look, let's do this one! C'mon!" Jonathan grabbed the seaman's hand and dragged him over to a small shooting gallery. Carolyn laughed as her son herded Daniel over to where Candy was standing at the counter pointing at the row of moving paper ducks and targets. Daniel handed the man three dollars and they each got a BB gun. They would have one hundred shots a piece, most hits wins. After a brief lesson in how to aim and fire the gun, they were off. Carolyn stood back watching. Jonathan was firing frantically at anything that moved whether they were moving ducks or spinning targets. Candy, she noticed, was concentrating on aiming for the bull's eye of as many targets as she could. But, Daniel was methodically working his way from left to right starting with the row of moving ducks, then the ducks that spun on a circle, and then the moving targets. It didn't seem very long until three hundred BB's had been fired, but in the end the man running the booth tallied up the scores and Captain Gregg had the most hits, Candy was second and the man remarked that Jonathan may have done better if they had been using shotguns instead of BB guns. Daniel's prize was a wooden whistle that made a noise like a train's steam whistle.

"No fair, Captain, I mean you were in the Navy and everything. How were we supposed to win against a professional?" Jonathan said.

"You're just mad because you hardly hit anything," Candy teased.

"Yes, lad, the scatter-gun approach is not the best one for target practice." The Captain gave a blow on the whistle.

"You even got a groovy prize," Jonathan said. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Look, I see a game at which you'll beat us all." Daniel pointed to a booth a few down where the object was to knock a pyramid of milk bottles over by throwing baseballs at them. "The Flying Fish's star relief pitcher can certainly master that."

"Hey, neat." Jonathan trotted ahead.

"Nice shootin', Tex," Carolyn said to Daniel as he came over to show his prize to her.

"Thank ya, kindly, ma'am," he replied. "This whistle is quite ingenious. It does sound very real." He gave it another toot then stuck it in his back pocket. "Would you care to try your skill at the baseball throw?"

"No thank you, I'll watch. I'm saving my energy for my all-time favorite, the ring toss," Carolyn answered with a mischievous grin. "You go right ahead.

Daniel walked a bit ahead of her to pay the carnie at the baseball throw. He, Jonathan and Candy each got six baseballs. Candy went first and did fairly well; "three out of six isn't bad…. for a girl," Jonathan said. It was good enough, the carnie told them, for a small prize. Candy chose a small stuffed dog. Daniel went next and did miserably. Two out of six. Then Jonathan stepped up and got five out of six. Good enough for the big prize, which was a Boston Red Sox baseball cap. As Jonathan fitted the cap on his head, Daniel thanked the carnival worker; he was sure that to win that prize the player had to get six of six.

"It's all right, mister, I like to see the kids win, and your son seems like a nice kid."

"Thank you," Daniel replied. "I'm proud of both of them." He shook hands with the man.

"Check it out, Mom! A Red Sox cap."

"Looks great, Jonathan. You're ready for the Major Leagues."

"Aye, you'll make it one of these days, if you keep practicing," Daniel added.

Candy and Jonathan walked ahead of their mom and the Captain, looking at all the vendors and chattering to each other. They stopped in front of a small table where a young woman was doing face painting. A girl about Candy's age was having a heart painted on her cheek. Another girl had just had a peace sign.

"Mom, can I get one?" Candy asked.

"Sure," her mother answered.

"Here, Candy." The Captain handed her a quarter.

Candy sat in the chair and told the young woman, whose name was Claudia, that she wanted a flower. "Like a daisy, but with groovy colors."

"Right on. I think I know what you mean," Claudia said. She painted a big daisy-like flower on Candy's cheek with each petal a different bright color. When she was finished, she held up a mirror for Candy to look at the finished product. "Like that?"

"Yah. Groovy. Thanks."

Jonathan stepped up to the young woman and whispered something to her and she nodded. "Mom, can I have her paint me a tattoo just like the Captain's on my arm?'

Carolyn looked at her son and then at Daniel. "You and those tattoos."

"Come on, me Bucko, let's have her do it." Daniel walked over with Jonathan and showed the anchor tattoo on the inside of his forearm to her and she painted an exact copy on Jonathan's arm.

"Just give it a few minutes to dry before you touch it. And try not to get it wet. It'll come off later with soap and water." Claudia brushed it with a little talcum powder to help the pigment set. "It's non-toxic body paint. They use it in the movies. Works great for doing face painting. But, you're the first tattoo."

Jonathan looked at the anchor on his arm and the one on the Captain's "Wow," he said in a low voice.

"At least this one isn't permanent," Carolyn muttered behind Daniel.

"Aye. It's just for fun." He turned and gave her a sweet kiss. "Besides, you've never complained about my tattoos."

"Well, on you they seem right. But, they don't on my nine-year-old son."

"This one is just for today. I promise I won't influence the lad to run off and get any tattoos." He smiled at her. "At least not until he's eighteen."

"Look, Mom. It looks just like the Captain's." Jonathan held out his arm and admired the painted tattoo.

"Well, enjoy it while you can, because it's the only tattoo you're ever getting," Carolyn said.

"I know," Jonathan muttered. "One day I'm going to get a real one."

"Just don't let your mother know about it," the Captain warned.

Jonathan looked up at the seaman, "Mothers."

They stopped in front of the dunking booth where the Keystone Fire Department firefighters were taking turns getting dunked. The money raised was to go to a new pumper-truck. A handsome, young firefighter sat on the seat, in full uniform, and shouted at the man throwing baseballs trying to hit the target that would knock him into the tank. The crowd watching was chuckling at the banter between the two and it became obvious that the pitcher was the brother of the fireman.

"I do love a man in uniform," Carolyn said. "And there is something about a fireman." Her eyes took in the dark-haired fellow. He was quite striking.

Daniel slid his arm around her shoulder. "I thought you said there was something about a sea captain?"

"Did I?" She leaned against him. "I recall saying that there was definitely something about a cowboy. I can't imagine why I would say that there was something about a sea captain," she replied in mock seriousness.

Daniel leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You said it was because I was charming and sexy and made your blood boil."

"That's true." She turned and smiled at him "There certainly is something about one sea captain in particular." She smoothed her hand over his chest. "You do make my blood boil," she whispered, letting her lips linger over his earlobe. She felt a little shiver come from him. "And, you are sexy."

"Oh… well… thank you," he said shyly, caught off-guard by her candor in public, even though no one else heard her words.

The foursome clapped and cheered just as loudly as the rest of the on-lookers when the fireman was finally dropped into the dunk tank. His brother accepted congratulations from the crowd, hands clasped above his head in victory.

Carolyn slipped her hand down into Daniel's and gave it a light squeeze as they walked on. Candy spotted the ring toss game just ahead of them. "Mom! Ring toss, your favorite."

"Oh, so it is. Well, pigeons, who's for a turn?" Carolyn challenged.

Daniel stepped up and handed the man running the game forty cents for twenty rings; each of them getting five. Rings started flying and clanking as they hit the glass of the soda pop bottles that were the prizes. A ring on a bottle and you won that soda. In the end, only Carolyn had managed to ring any bottles, her practiced and deliberate tosses garnering four out of five. The one that was a miss, she said, had been a practice toss. The carnie handed each of them a soda. Jonathan took the Orange Ne-hi, Candy the Dr. Pepper, Carolyn, the Coca-Cola and Daniel the 7-Up.

"Mom, how come you're so good at that game? I mean, I like it that we all got soda, but, will you teach me how to do it?" Jonathan asked.

"It just takes practice and patience, honey." She took a swig of her Coke. "Perhaps you need to spend more time at carnivals."

"I think it's cool that you can do that. I bet Mrs. Hassenhammer can't do anything close." Candy remarked.

"Yes, my dear, you have been hiding your light under a bushel," Daniel added. "And, I must say that this concoction is unlike anything I have ever had before. It's quite refreshing."

They walked on for a bit, stopping at a park bench. Carolyn plopping down on it to finish her cola. "Can we have fifty cents to play the darts game?" Candy asked the Captain.

"Certainly." He fished two quarters out of his pocket and handed them to the girl. "I hope you win."

"Thanks, Captain." Candy smiled at the seaman before running off with Jonathan toward the game booth.

"Having fun?" Carolyn asked the spirit.

"Indeed. And, you?"

"Very much." She took his hand in hers and let them rest comfortably in her lap. "The kids had a great idea to come up here for the day."

"Aye." Daniel leaned back against the bench and stretched out his legs. He interlaced his fingers with hers. "It's wonderful to be here with you, my dear." A smile coming to his lips. "I fear that after this day I shall crave many more like it."

"Me, too." She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Perhaps we can think of more outings."

"Certainly. And, we do always have the Surprise. It's been a long time since you and I have had an evening cruise."

"It has, and I would love to join you for another, my dear Captain."

After several minutes, Candy came running over to where her mom and the Captain were sitting; she was clutching a stuffed animal in her hands. "Look! I won! I beat Jonathan!" She plunked down next to the Captain. "It's a sea monster! Isn't it groovy? I got it 'cause it reminded me of you, Captain." She held the cuddly toy out to him.

"It looks nothing like me," he replied.

"No… It's a sea monster…that's why. Sea-Monster. Sea-Captain. Get it?"

Daniel gave the girl a quizzical look. "No, but, I am pleased you won."

"Me, too." She leaned against the Captain's shoulder and cuddled her prize. "I won!"

Jonathan came dragging over to them and flopped down next to his mom. "So what? Who wants some stupid stuffed animal anyway? It's for girls."

"Oh, Jonathan, you won at the baseball toss," Carolyn said.

"Don't ya think it's the cutest little sea monster ever, Captain?"

"It is indeed," the seafarer remarked, his arm going around Candy's shoulder in a fatherly embrace. "Much nicer than the beasts I encountered."

Carolyn looked at her watch to see that it was already five-thirty. "Should we get some hot dogs for dinner?"

"Yah, I'm getting hungry," Jonathan answered.

Captain Gregg suggested that he take the day's winnings back to the car for safe keeping and then meet them at the hot dog stand. It seemed he was only gone a few seconds and was already waiting for the threesome as they arrived.

"Daniel, will you have something with us?" Carolyn asked. Not needing to eat, the spirit sometimes preferred to just sit with his family at meal times and share in the conversation instead of the food.

"Certainly, my dear, I want to experience everything this day has to offer." His hand caressed the small of her back as they stood in line. "And, these frankfurters do smell delicious."

After ordering, they found an empty table and dove into the array of hot dogs, Italian sausages, and French fries.

"What was the Fourth of July like when you were a kid, Captain?" Candy asked.

"Oh, very different from today," the seafarer started. "When I was a lad, before Mam died, we used to have a family picnic at the shore. I remember it always being very hot, and we would swim and eat. My mother would sometimes sing to us." He had a faraway look in his eyes. "Of course, it wasn't a holiday as it is now, we just celebrated what the patriots had done for us by remembering their sacrifices and wisdom."

"Did ya have fireworks and stuff?" Jonathan asked, stuffing French fries in his mouth.

"We had some, but I remember mostly that on July 3rd my father and uncles and some of us boys would pull pranks on the neighbors." He started to laugh. "Once we dismantled Hiram Tuttle's outhouse plank by plank and just left the wood stacked as neatly as we could! He was furious, but would have been more so if we hadn't done something to him."

Jonathan and Candy laughed as the Captain continued. "It was almost expected that neighbors would surprise one another with some mischief. I remember my mother being so angry when she woke up early one July 4th only to find that the wooden steps from the summer kitchen had been pulled away during the night. She nearly went arse over teakettle off the porch! I thought she was going to skin the Miller brothers alive when she found out it was their handiwork!"

"That sounds like something I'd like to try." Jonathan announced. "Wouldn't Claymore be surprised to wake up and find the front door of his house missing!"

"Aye, that bumbling nincompoop," Daniel smiled. "We may have to keep that in mind for next year, lad."

"You'll do no such thing, you two." Carolyn admonished them cheerfully, a chuckle in her voice.

"Then, when I was older and wasn't at sea on Independence Day, which wasn't too often, I remember there being political speeches. I did have the privilege of hearing the Great Man himself speak once. It was very heartening. I had been away most of a year and was out of touch with things here at home and happened to be in Washington. President Lincoln gave a stirring monologue on the Union." Daniel picked up his cup of beer. "The Union of the states--May it never be broken by despotic power or aspiring demagogues."

"I'll join you in that toast, kind sir," Carolyn tapped her paper cup of beer against Daniel's.

"You really got to hear Abraham Lincoln give a speech?" Candy asked.

"Yes, and I shall never forget it. He was as very great man. He kept the Union together."

"Wow! I wish you could have come to our social studies class and told that," the girl answered.

Daniel smiled at Candy. "I do too, Candy."

"I'm curious, Daniel. What was the day typically like?" Carolyn asked. She was enraptured by his tale. They had not spoken of such common things in his memoirs.

"Well, the day was ushered in by the ringing of church bells and perhaps the firing of cannon. When I was a lad, we'd set off firecrackers that were all gunpowder and made a terrific noise. My mother hated them! But, Pap would always have a dozen or so for me. There would be a parade of the soldiers from all the wars, with musicians and the like."

"Were you in the parade, Captain? I mean you were a hero at Vera Cruz," Jonathan asked, his eyes shining with admiration.

"I was once, right after Vera Cruz. There were a few of us just back and well, there were a number of pretty girls watching. But, I never did it again. As, I said, I was at sea much." The Captain hastily changed the subject. "Then over at the church there would be an Oration, and afterwards my father and the other men would play cards or horseshoes and go to the tavern. The women and children would eat picnic suppers at home, sometimes we'd have ice cream."

"Yah, but what about fireworks?"

"Schooner Bay was too small and remote, we rarely had them. I saw a nice display once in Philadelphia, but that was about it."

"Well, I heard that Keystone's are pretty spectacular for a town this size." Carolyn sneaked a few fries from Daniel. "We'll get a chance to enjoy them together."

"Aye." Daniel swigged down the rest of his beer. "Now, who's for some dessert? I saw the most amazing funnel cakes earlier and I haven't had one since I was about fourteen."

Candy and Jonathan voiced their agreement with a giant funnel cake and the Captain gave them the money to go get one, "loaded with whatever they put on them these days."

Carolyn reached over and put her hand atop Daniel's, "Thank you for coming today. It means a lot to all of us."

"Not half as much as it means to me, my dear." He didn't care if anyone would see, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmm, now that was lovely."

"Aye."

The funnel cake that Candy and Jonathan brought back was smothered in strawberries and powdered sugar. The edges of the pastry oozing over the sides of the paper plate. They devoured the treat between the four of them in short order.

"Ugh, I couldn't eat another thing, so don't even ask me," Carolyn said. She slouched in the chair.

"Not even one small ice cream cone?" Daniel asked, leaning close to her, his smile coy.

"Not even one small lick from an ice cream cone, darling." She pulled him closer, "But, I will take one small kiss from you." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Really Mother, do you two have to do that out here where everyone can see?" Candy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, daughter, sometimes we do," her mother answered. Carolyn pressed her lips to Daniel's again. "Mmm, strawberries," she whispered. "I sometimes forget what a delectable combination you and strawberries are."

"Perhaps a refresher is in order." Daniel grinned a wicked grin at her.

"On a moonlight cruise for two?"

"Exactly."

"Can I have some money for another Coke?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure," Daniel handed the boy another dollar.

They hadn't realized it when they sat down, but the table that they were at was a ringside seat for the street dance. A band started to play Moonlight Serenade and the saxophone player announced: "We are The Moonlighters and we welcome you to the annual Keystone Independence Day Street Dance."

Carolyn scooted her chair closer to Daniel's and leaned her head on his shoulder. She started humming along. Daniel sat back in his chair and put his arm around her. They sat and listened to the next few numbers, watching as people gathered in the street in front of them. Then the band started playing Night and Day. "May I have this dance?" Daniel asked her and led her out where the other people were dancing.

Carolyn smiled as she fell into his arms. She knew it was a huge step for Daniel to hold her this close in public, even if they were dancing. She leaned her head against him, his hand still against her back. Slowly they stopped actually dancing and just started swaying to the music. Carolyn was perfectly content in Daniel's arms as the music closed in around them. Night and Day had never been one of Carolyn's favorite songs, but when Daniel started to sing it softly to her as they danced, she knew she was going to change her mind.

The Moonlighters' tenor took the stage and the band started Moonlight Cocktail. Carolyn had heard the Glenn Miller version and thought how similar this fellow sounded to Ray Eberle. She and Daniel stayed and danced to the song and the next one before Daniel noticed that Candy was sitting with her arms folded across her chest, doing her best eye rolling. "Your daughter apparently does not approve."

"Well, she'll just have to get used to it. I'm having a lovely time."

"Perhaps she feels left out. Shall I invite her to dance the next one with me?" the Captain asked.

"I think that would be wonderful, Daniel." Carolyn smiled at him. "One kiss, if you please."

"My dear." Daniel's mouth went to hers in a sweet kiss that spoke to her of his longing for her.

The song ended and Daniel led Carolyn back to the table. He turned to Candy and gave a slight bow. "Miss Muir, may I have this dance?"

"What? With me?"

"Yes, if you please." He offered his hand to her and they walked out into the street, the strains of Skyliner floating around them.

Carolyn could see the two talking as Daniel guided her daughter around the dance floor, a big grin on Candy's face. When the song ended and Daniel started to head back to the table, Candy grabbed on to his hand wanting him to stay.

"We're going to speed it up a bit now, everybody get read to 'Jump, Jive-n- Wail'!" The singer announced.

"Come on, Jonathan, how about a dance with your old mom?" Carolyn suggested.

"Uhm, okay."

Mother and son joined, what Carolyn could help but think of as father and daughter. Carolyn and Jonathan showed them that they weren't the only ones with some moves. The four stayed out for several more songs, happy that the band had decided to play some faster numbers.

Around eight-thirty they decided to stake out a spot to watch the fireworks. Daniel had retrieved the blanket from the back of the station wagon. They found a nice flat spot of grass not too near where other people were already sitting, but with a good view of the bay from where the fireworks would be launched. They spread the blanket out and sat down. Fireflies were rising all around them, the rhythmic chirping of crickets echoing in the darkness, and out on the bay they could see the running lights of the boats that were anchored to watch the fireworks display from the water.

Daniel's thoughts went to past Fourths; so many had been spent at sea, where the date meant little more than an entry in his log book and perhaps another ale with his ship mates and a toast to the Union. Tonight he felt completely different. He was with his family, yes, his family, and had spent one of the most enjoyable days of his existence with them. He longed to have more days like this. He felt so alive and vital. He would never have believed it four years ago when Carolyn and her children had moved into Gull Cottage. Yes, this afterlife was more than he could have ever hoped for. He said a silent prayer of thanks to God for giving him this chance and he promised he wouldn't waste it.

Somewhere down near the water a marching band started playing Stars and Stripes Forever and the crowd came to its feet. As the song ended they heard a public address system come on. "Welcome to the main attraction of the evening! The Keystone Lions Club is proud to present the 35th Annual Keystone Fireworks Extravaganza. Please stand as we salute America and all those who have served our country in the armed services with the playing of our national anthem."

As the tune began, people around them started singing, Carolyn, Candy and Jonathan included. Daniel stood silent, watching as a huge spotlight illuminated the American flag. Tonight was the first time he had really heard the words to the Star Spangled Banner, though it had been written before he was born.

Daniel helped Carolyn down on to the blanket as the anthem ended. She sat next to him, her legs curled under her. The first of the fireworks went off in the sky above them. She smiled at him and said softly, "Daniel, I know we've not talked about it since we did the book, but I am so very proud of you… what you did at Vera Cruz. I know it must have been terrible and frightening and that's why you don't talk about it, but… well I wanted you to know that you're a hero to me."

Daniel turned his eyes from hers, "I did nothing more than any other man."

"You did do more, I know you did." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "And, I love you and I'm proud of you."

Daniel took her hands in his and smiled. "Thank you, Carolyn. That means a lot to me… that you care."

Carolyn looked Daniel squarely in the eyes and said, "Never think that I don't care, Daniel. You know I do."

"I do know, and thank you." He kissed her.

"If you lie down, then your neck doesn't hurt," Jonathan proclaimed. He and Candy stretched out on their backs on the blanket.

The fireworks were far different from those Daniel Gregg had seen in his life. He found himself somewhat mesmerized by them. The colors were more brilliant and the designs awe-inspiring.

Carolyn looked over at him, the flashes of colored light from the exploding shells reflected in his eyes, his face bright with wonder. It had been a while since she had seen Daniel so relaxed, in fact, she thought maybe she had never seen him this relaxed. She reached her hand up and stroked it through his hair. Oh, she loved his hair…especially at the back where the curls fell over the top of his turtleneck sweater, or, as tonight, just how they curled against his neck. They begged her to touch them and she couldn't resist. She let her fingers slide through them, rubbing the ends between her fingertips. Daniel turned and looked at her, a broad smile on his face.

"My dear?" His words were a question, but his eyes told her that he was thinking the same thing as she.

"A kiss, if you please."

"It would be my pleasure." Daniel pressed his lips to hers, Carolyn's hand playing through his hair, pushing him a bit closer to her.

When he broke the kiss, she leaned into him, her lips caressing his ear, "Daniel, make love to me tonight."

"As you wish," he replied, very matter-of-factly, but his smile told Carolyn that he couldn't wait until they were home. They shared a few more gentle kisses and settled back to watch the pyrotechnic display. Carolyn snuggled against Daniel, his arms enveloping her in a loving embrace.

When the grand finale started, the marching band regaled the crowd with more Sousa; everyone on their feet. As the music and fireworks hit a crescendo cannon fire joined the cacophony. Applause and cheers rained down on the park and the bay as the last of the fireworks exploded overhead, thick smoke from the fireworks and cannon blasts hanging in the air, the pungent smell of sulfur and gunpowder lingering around them.

"Wow! That was so neat!" Candy exclaimed. "Captain, Mom, didn't you just love it?"

The Captain hugged Candy to him, "It was spectacular! I have never seen anything quite like it."

"It was so cool! Didn't you think so, Mom?" Jonathan asked.

"I thought it was wonderful. The finale was just perfect."

It was after eleven o'clock by the time they arrived back at Gull Cottage, the traffic out of Keystone was heavy from the celebration. Jonathan announced that he was exhausted and had to be cajoled into walking Scruffy before going to bed. "Jonathan, poor Scruffy has been locked up the whole time we've been gone so you need to take him out," his mother said.

It was close to midnight before Carolyn was able to settle in the main cabin. She stretched out on the bed, glad to be in her nightshirt, the images of the day playing through her mind's eye. Daniel materialized by his telescope, having a brief survey of the beach and bay in front of the house, then he opened the French windows, a light breeze coming in off the water, the sounds of the waves on the beach amplified.

"Carolyn, are you asleep?"

"No… I'm just thinking about today. It was wonderful."

He pulled off his shirt and slid on to the bed next to her, his arms coming around her waist. "It was indeed." He placed gently kisses over her neck and shoulders. "Thank you, my dear, for the day. I know I shall never forget it."

"None of us will forget it, Daniel." Carolyn snuggled in to his chest.

Carolyn felt Daniel get out of bed and knew it was early, perhaps just dawn, as it was his habit to make rounds of the house at that time. He enjoyed the quietness of that time and he would stand on the widow's walk looking out at the sea contemplating the day past and the day ahead. She had fallen back to sleep for what she thought was only a short time but it was closer to ninety minutes. When she rolled on to her other side and stretched, her hand made contact with a book. She saw a piece of paper sticking out of the middle. She opened it to that page and read the note there, written in Daniel's handwriting.

"My darling, I only wish my words were as fine and stirring as these." The poem on the page of the book was Night on the Island written by one of Carolyn's favorite poets, Pablo Neruda. It was a poem she knew well.

_All night I have slept with you_

_next to the sea, on the island._

_Wild and sweet you were between pleasure and sleep,_

_between fire and water._

_Perhaps very late_

_our dreams joined_

_at the top or at the bottom,_

_up above like branches moved by a common wind,_

_down below like red roots that touch._

_Perhaps your dream _

_drifted from mine_

_and through the dark sea_

_was seeking me _

_as before,_

_when you did not yet exist, _

_when without sighting you_

_I sailed by your side. _

_and your eyes sought_

_what now –_

_bread, wine, love, and anger –_

_I heap upon you_

_because you are the cup_

_that was waiting for the gifts of my life._

_I have slept with you_

_all night long while_

_the dark earth spins_

_with the living and the dead,_

_and on waking suddenly_

_in the midst of the shadow_

_my arm encircled your waist._

_Neither night nor sleep_

_could separate us._

_I have slept with you_

_and on waking, your mouth,_

_come from your dream, _

_gave me the taste of earth,_

_of sea water, of seaweed,_

_of the depths of your life,_

_and I received your kiss_

_moistened by dawn_

_as if it came to me_

_from the sea that surrounds us._

Carolyn hugged the book to her and smiled. She loved this sea captain from a past time more than she could ever express and she knew he loved her, too. The poem was his way of telling her just how much. He could be bombastic and overbearing at times and was never at a loss for words when vexed, but when overcome by his emotions for her he was a different man, very often struck dumb. Carolyn found the contrast one of Daniel's most endearing qualities. When she would find the love notes and poems he would leave for her, she knew how deep his love ran. "I love you, too, Daniel," she said in a whisper, knowing he could hear.

Neruda, Pablo. Night on the Island. In The Captain's Verses, translated by Donald D. Walsh, 24-27. New York: New Directions Publishing, 2004.


	4. Chapter 4

1_Standard disclaimers apply. Some of these characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and some details have been gleaned from other Gamm-ers' stories (and to you I am very grateful). All other characters were invented by me, as was the plot. Please do not use any part or parts thereof without my consent. Time: June, July and August 1972. A sequel to "Captain Gregg and the Surprise." Thanks to Kathy, Susan, John Mortimer, Pablo Neruda, The Library of Congress. Are you kind? Suspend rational thought. _

"**And summer's lease hath all too short a date:"**

-William Shakespeare

Summer's Lease 

CHAPTER 4

On Friday, Martha returned. Carolyn met her airplane in Portland and was "never so pleased to see anyone as I am to see you, Martha!" Carolyn gave the older woman a hug. "How was the flight?"

"Long, too long for my liking. But, it's so nice to be back."

The ride to Gull Cottage was faster than expected. The house looked quiet as Carolyn pulled the station wagon to a stop in front of the house. "Hmm, wonder where everyone is?"

"No welcoming committee? Where's the brass band hailing my arrival in town?" Martha joked. She and her employer carried her luggage in and then settled in the kitchen for a cup of coffee, Martha relaying the update on her mother's condition, which was much improved at the time she left, but the woman was in fragile health and the doctors hoped only for the best. "Mother's had a fine life, and she's 87. Evelyn was keeping her as comfortable as possible, but the nursing home seems to be the best place for Mother now," Martha's voice was heavy with regret. "I don't think it will be long until I'm back down there for a funeral."

"Oh, Martha." Carolyn reached for her friend's hand, "You know I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"I know…and I so appreciate it."

The two women had been talking for several minutes when Candy, Jonathan and Captain Gregg came hustling in from the service porch laughing and chattering. "Martha!" they said in unison, running to hug their housekeeper.

"Well, I wondered when the crew would arrive." She smiled and hugged them all back, including the Captain, who placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"We missed you so much," Candy said.

"Yah, now we can get back to real food." Jonathan hugged her again. "No one can cook like you can!"

Martha laughed, "Thank you, Jonathan. It's nice to know I'm appreciated."

"To tell you the truth, Martha, we all missed your cooking," Carolyn admitted.

"Yah, there's only so much frozen pizza you can eat and still survive." Candy's penchant for the melodramatic had increased that summer.

"Martha, dear woman, I gladly relinquish control of this galley to you," the seaman said with a flourish.

"Well, I gladly accept command."

Later that evening, the Captain, Carolyn and Martha were relaxing on the front porch. "It's the same ocean as in Florida, but somehow it seems so much more peaceful and pleasant here," Martha mused. "It's nice to be home."

"It's even better to have you back," Carolyn said. "I'm going to telephone over to the Hadley's and have Kate send the kids home, it's nearly ten."

"All right, Martha," the Captain leaned close to her, "What happened between Bert Bauer and her good-for-nothing son-law?"

"You mean you haven't been watching?"

"We have been preparing for the Regatta."

"I see." Martha put her coffee mug down. "Well, let me tell you that that little scamp has got some trouble coming. If he thinks he can tangle with Bert Bauer and get away with it he's sorely mistaken."

"I know, she's a tough lady," the Captain agreed.

"Bert told him how things were going to be and reminded him that the Bauers were the most important family in town and if he knew what was good for him, he'd stay home nights and care for her daughter."

"Good for her!" Daniel clapped his hands together.

"That's not the half of it. You missed the fist fight between that Spaulding boy and the Lewis' eldest son." Martha reported all the details of the last several weeks of Guiding Light to the spirit. He had become just as big a fan of the daytime drama as Martha. Although he grumbled about how insipid all the women were and what cads and bounders all the men appeared to be, but he hadn't missed an episode for five months; that was until Martha had left to go to Florida.

Carolyn came back out to the porch just as the two were discussing the finer points of the possibility of divorce between the Marler girl and the Lewis' cousin. "She should never have married that Bluebeard in the first place," Daniel declared.

"Oh, honestly, you two and that soap opera. Martha, I noticed that at two-thirty Daniel would start pacing." She looked at the seafarer, "You should have just watched."

"I just watch to keep Martha company in the afternoons whilst you're working on your writing and the children are in school," he explained.

Carolyn and Martha both laughed. The sea captain's secret was out.

Kate Hadley had always felt an affinity for her husband's great grandmother, well for the woman's spirit anyway, because that was who Kate knew. Rebecca had lived a remarkable, but short life, and had accomplished something enduring. Kate admired her in many ways. Rebecca was a woman ahead of her time; she was able to be a wife and mother and establish and work at one the most long-lived charities in Maine. Hope House had been the brainchild of Rebecca, her closest friend, Eliza Frick and Eliza's brother Dr. Jonas Bender. In the mid-Nineteenth Century the residents of the small, coastal Maine villages had a need for medical care and comforts of all varieties. Because so many relied on the sea for their livelihoods there was, inevitably, much suffering. Many men and boys left their families on merchant vessels and whalers, and still others, especially in and around Schooner Bay spent their lives in commercial fishing businesses. By far, fishermen lead more dangerous lives than either merchant seamen or whalers. Young families were torn apart by tragedies at sea and there was a great need for someone or some organization to care for the widows and children left behind. Rebecca Hadley had lost both her father and older brother in fishing accidents. She felt all too keenly the anguish many of her peers felt. It was with this in mind that she approached Eliza and Jonas with the idea of establishing some place where people could go for assistance. Hope House was born.

Through the years, Hope House had provided shelter and food for those women and children left with nothing by the death of a spouse or parent. It evolved, by necessity, into an institution that provided food, shelter, and medical care to any in need. Rebecca had spent long hours at Hope House and cajoled and pestered her neighbors into helping, too; both with in kind gifts and money. Now, Carolyn Muir was poised to tell the story of Hope House in an effort to raise funds to sustain the one hundred and twenty-year-old organization.

Kate and Rebecca stepped on to the porch of Gull Cottage just as Carolyn opened to the front door to greet them. "Welcome." She led them into the residence and they headed for the parlor where Martha had laid out some cookies and lemonade.

"Here are my diaries," Rebecca said as she handed two leather-bound volumes to Carolyn. "I hope they help."

"Oh, super. I sure do appreciate this and your willingness to share your private papers and experiences with me, Rebecca" Carolyn said.

"I am just pleased to help," the spirit replied.

Carolyn flipped through the pages of one volume of the diary as Kate poured some lemonade for her and Rebecca.

_18 December 1852_

_The snow came with a vengeance today. Several inches have fallen since dawn and I fear for those without any means of warmth. Zebulon has hitched the sleigh to Bess and will take me into town to Hope House. So many suffer so miserably in this season and with Christmas soon upon us, I know we shall soon be overwhelmed. But, I have been encouraged that those who can provide will help those who have nothing._

_20 December 1852_

_We have ten families seeking refuge at Hope House and we are positively bursting at the seams. Many of the young ones are ill. The catarrh has been prevalent in the area and more fierce than usual. Thank the Lord for Doctor Bender. He has tended to so many, and without payment. He is a Godsend to us. _

_24 December 1852_

_It is nearly midnight and my children will be waiting for the arrival of St. Nicholas. Our holiday will be meager by any standards as the snow has been so heavy that supplies have been long in arriving in Schooner Bay and the harbor is clogged with ice. No ships have been able to dock to off-load their cargos and they lay at anchor in deeper waters waiting for a break in the weather. Luckily, the fishing skiffs were able to reach them and bring the crews in for a respite. But, I must not lose sight of the day and the joy we shall feel for being together as a family… Zebulon, Levi, Abraham, Rachel and I shall enjoy the day as we always do. Our dear neighbor, Daniel Gregg, will be joining us for Christmas dinner. It's been nearly two years since we have seen him. His voyages have taken him to many lands and the children so love to hear his tales. I have hope that one day Daniel will find a woman to marry and raise a family. He has had such sadness in his life. Zebulon and I are only too pleased to have him with us. _

"Oh, Rebecca, your diaries have told me so much. Thank you for sharing them with me," Carolyn said to the spirit. She closed the well-worn cover of the ancient volume with care.

"It's been my pleasure to share them, dear. When Kate told me that you wanted to do a story about Hope House and its one hundred and twentieth anniversary, I was only too happy to have you read them."

Many underserved people in the area still relied on the services of Hope House, although now they were affiliated with social services in Portland, Augusta and Keystone.

"I hope to have the story completed by next week and the Portland Register has agreed to run it. We're all hoping that the publicity helps with the capital campaign. "

"No one more than I. Oh, how our lovely building does need fixing up!" Rebecca agreed.

"There have been plenty of businesses willing to donate in-kind gifts and I heard from Deke Tuttle that Shoemaker has even agreed to do some of the renovation work for free. He must be using it as a tax write-off," Carolyn chuckled,

"That's the only way that skinflint would agree to do anything for free. Honestly, he makes Claymore Gregg look like Albert Schweitzer!" Kate added.

Carolyn sat curled up on the window seat in the parlor with Rebecca Hadley's diary. The images relayed of the harshness of the Maine winter were vivid in Carolyn's mind and made a stark contrast to the humidity and heat that had settled over Schooner Bay in mid-July. Carolyn took a long sip of her iced tea and thought about the hardships people endured in the Nineteenth Century and told herself that not having air conditioning wasn't that bad compared to what Rebecca Hadley had gone through. She just couldn't imagine standing over a hot stove preparing meals and having to wear all those clothes. Never mind how miserable the winters were with no real heat and no snow tires! Yes, she had to admit she was a Twentieth Century girl and glad of it. She loved her creature comforts and modern conveniences.

"My dear, may I fetch you another drink?" the ghost of Gull Cottage asked her as he materialized next to her on the seat.

"Oh, that's very sweet, Daniel, but I'm fine with this." She reached out for his hand. "Where have you been?"

"The children and I have been out on the Surprise, you know the Regatta is up-coming and the more time they spend on the boat, the better."

"I see, still putting the crew through their paces, eh?"

"Well, flying that spinnaker will be a task. But, I'm sure Candy is up to it." The seafarer smiled, "she's been very conscientious about it."

"That's my girl."

"Indeed. And, what have you been working on?"

"I've just been reading through some of Rebecca Hadley's diaries. She and Zeb led the most inspirational lives. I'm so glad they agreed to share their personal papers with me. I only hope I can do them justice in print." Carolyn stared somewhat absently out the window. "If my story on Hope House can reach people, there's a chance of making the goal of the capital campaign and revitalizing the building. So many still depend on Hope House."

"I'm certain your article will be top-notch, my dear. You have a talent for writing. Never doubt that." Daniel said.

"Sometimes I don't know. But, this article is so personal to me. Knowing Rebecca and all the good she did for people." Carolyn smiled at Daniel and gently squeezed his hand. "How she looked out for you. I feel that I owe her the honor of a story that will make people take notice."

"People will."

"I hope so."

"If they don't, I'll scuttle them," Daniel replied, a smirk on his face.

"I know you will," Carolyn said, "and thank you."

"Mom! Hey, Mom!" Candy hollered as she burst in through the front door.

"In the parlor, Candy."

Candy scampered in and went to her mother. "Mrs. Hadley said to remind you about the birthday party. We're supposed to bring something."

"Birthday party?" the Captain asked. "What poor soul are you surprising now?"

"Rebecca Hadley," Candy answered. "Her birthday is coming up and it's the same day as the founding of Hope House. Don'tcha think that's neat, Captain?"

"Coincidental might be a better word." He gave Carolyn the look that asked what she had been meddling in now.

"I am not meddling, Daniel, and I know that's what you're thinking. The whole thing was cooked up by Zeb and Kate. They wanted to do something special for Rebecca. You can understand that, can't you? It's not everyday one celebrates their one hundred fifty-fourth birthday!"

"Well, I suppose if Zeb has agreed." Daniel stroked his beard. "When is this gala to occur?"

"On her birthday…" Candy answered with some of her best eye-rolling.

"July 18th," Carolyn clarified the date for the seaman.

"Ah, that's only a few days off."

"Well, it won't be very big, just us and the Hadley's. Zeb wondered if you might want to ask Brendan and Caswell, too. He did say how they enjoyed meeting some of your shipmates. I have to agree. Brendan is such a dear and, well, you know Caswell can be very entertaining."

"I know that all too well, Madam." Daniel said getting to his feet. "I shall discuss it with Zebulon. "

"Where's Jonathan?" Carolyn asked.

"He's over at the Hadley's. He and Simon were going to go clamming," Candy answered.

"Oh. Well, Daniel, if you're going over the see Zeb, please send Jonathan home, Martha will have dinner ready in about an hour."

"Aye. Clams and all or just the boy?"

"Just the boy, if you please. The last catch of clams barely got eaten, unless you intend to have them?"

"There is a limit to the amount of clams that even I can eat, my dear. I shall return anon with Jonathan and we shall see you two lovely ladies for dinner," the Captain announced as he disappeared.

_14 July 1855_

_This summer has been hotter than any of us can remember. Yesterday Henry Hassenhammer actually fried an egg on the bricks in front of the Inn! The heat has brought both good and bad with it. The children have been enjoying themselves at the shore each day and somehow have managed to talk Grandma into making ice cream twice since the Independence Day celebration. But, the hot weather has also brought with it a rash of illness. Many of the men who served in the Mexican War have suffered a recurrence of malaria and have come to Hope House for treatment. I worry for our dear friend Daniel Gregg. I don't know if he had the sickness, but I have seen how those with it suffer. Dr. Bender has sent to Portland for more quinine. _

_18 July 1855_

_Today I remember my birthday. I find that I have not been overly bothered by turning thirty-seven, but I can't believe how the time has flown! Zebulon was so sweet this morning when he reminded me that he will always be older. Rachel made a cake to celebrate and I received the most beautiful Brussels lace handkerchiefs. _

_19 July 1855_

_Ephraim Gilbert passed away very early this morning from a recurrence of malaria. Dr. Bender tended to him valiantly, but the fever never relinquished its grip. He was only thirty-one and left behind a pretty young wife and three small children. I am heartsick for his family. Certainly the whole village will turn out for the funeral. I expect a deep sadness to descend over the town for a number of months. I pray for guidance and courage and for Ephraim's family who will so desperately need help in the months to come._

Carolyn sat back in her desk chair and pondered the last entry. Death came so suddenly it seemed. If only they had had the antibiotics and other medicines available now, Ephraim Gilbert might not have died. Her thoughts turned to Bobby and how sudden his death had been and how even the most modern advances could not save his life. He had suffered a massive head injury in the car wreck and died instantly. Then she looked at the fireplace and said a silent prayer that someone had had the wherewithal to remove the gas heater that malfunctioned on that November day in 1869. She felt the tears trail down her cheek and wondered for the hundredth time why she was crying over Daniel's death. If he hadn't died when he had he would have died sometime and things may have turned out so very differently for the two of them. She knew in this fated love affair they had things had to happen just as they did. She hated that she cried for her lover and his death more than she had cried over her husband's. But, she had come to realize in the last year that she loved Daniel Gregg more than she had loved Bob Muir. She wiped the tears off her face and set about writing the article on Hope House and Rebecca Hadley. She wanted it to be the best article she had written; so much depended on the success of the capital campaign.

_14 September 1855_

_Our dear friend and neighbor, Daniel Gregg, arrived back in Schooner Bay after more than two years away. He brought such exciting news with him that at first I thought perhaps he had taken a bride, but he has been made Captain of his own ship! Oh, we are all so pleased for Daniel, Zebulon is especially happy, for he made a promise to Daniel's father, Joseph, that he would look out for Daniel as much as possible. Zebulon assures me that it is quite an accomplishment for Daniel to have made captain at only thirty years of age. I don't believe there was ever any man more proud than Daniel was today when he brought his barkentine into the harbor. We hope he can stay with us for a little while._

_17 September 1855_

_Zebulon and Daniel Gregg have been working to repair the sails on Daniel's ship, Destiny. It's a big job, but the men at the sail loft have risen to the task. I am grateful that Destiny needs almost a completely new suit of sails as it means Daniel will be with us a good while and it has been so long since he has been here. We do so enjoy having him._

_21 September 1855_

_Our Levi has become engaged to Elizabeth Keenan! Oh, I am so pleased. Levi is young and must still do his service to the Union, but I am so delighted. I know that Zebulon is worried that they are too young, but with a long engagement, I believe they will have a wonderful marriage. _

Carolyn had learned so much about life in Schooner Bay and the Hadleys, but she had also learned about Daniel. There were times when she wanted just to hear what his daily life was like. His memoirs had been more about the fantastic and unusual adventures his life at sea had brought, and less so about the mundane and commonplace, but those were the things that Carolyn found so fascinating about him. He was at times completely baffling to her and at others like an open book. She so wanted to know more about his childhood and his family. She felt that Rebecca and Zebulon had been a surrogate family of sorts to Daniel and she knew that he considered Brendan to be like a brother, but that was no substitute for really knowing what Daniel's mother and father had been like. He very rarely spoke to her about his early life and she knew when not to press him. Perhaps Rebecca would provide her with some details.

"I brought you a cup of coffee, my dear. I wasn't certain how much longer you would be working on the article," Daniel said as he placed the mug of steaming java on her desk.

"Actually, Daniel, the article is finished. I was just reading a bit more of Rebecca's diary before I return it to her." She took a sip of the coffee and smiled at the seaman, "Mmm, delicious. You know, there's quite a bit about you in this diary."

"Really?" He asked sitting in the chair opposite her. "I had no idea."

"Oh yes, there are lots of interesting things about you in here."

"I may have to peruse this volume then." He picked up the leather-bound book and flipped through a few pages. "Well, I'll be. There are things about me in here. I never knew Rebecca recorded these events! Did you come across any thing untoward?"

"No, blast it! It's all very complimentary and caring. Rebecca and Zeb really looked after you, didn't they?" Carolyn asked. She wanted to hear what his response would be even though she was pretty sure she already knew it.

"I did not need looking after! Zeb Hadley was more of an uncle to me than my father's brothers ever were and that was the extent of it. I did often stay with Zeb and Rebecca when I was in Schooner Bay, before Gull Cottage was completed, but I certainly did not need to be looked after," he blustered, but Carolyn thought that perhaps he protested a little bit too much.

"Well, that was what I meant, Daniel. They took care of you while you were here. Saved you from having to stay at the Inn."

"Indeed they did. I always enjoyed visiting with them and their children."

"From the diary it sounds as if they loved having you, too," Carolyn noted.

"Zeb and Rebecca have always been very kind to me."

The morning of July 18th was a sunny one and the WSBR weather man predicted that the temperatures would not be a hot as they had been over the weekend, even though it would still feel like summer. At the Hadley cottage preparations were under way for Rebecca's birthday celebration. It had been many years since the household had seen such an event and Zebulon had taken care to ensure that things would be just so for his wife.

"Ah, Parker, my boy, I wonder if we have everything?" the spirit asked his descendent.

"I think we do, Zeb. Kate and the boys have all the foods prepared for the feast. Carolyn is bringing a few things. I can't vouch for the fact that Rebecca will approve of the menu, but I do know there's plenty to feed everyone."

"Even with the Captain and his shipmates?" Zeb asked with a laugh.

"Even with," Parker assured him.

Carolyn Muir was up and out of the house early that morning to get to Portland and the office of The Register. The editor had promised her a mock-up of her article about Hope House and Rebecca Hadley and Carolyn wanted to retrieve it and return to Schooner Bay well before the start of the birthday party.

"Carolyn, your article was just perfect. Exactly what we needed for this edition," Max Williams, the editor of The Register told her. "I wish I could keep you on as a full-time columnist."

Carolyn looked over the mock-up and smiled. She had to agree that this was one of her better pieces and she was glad for that; she'd worked hard to make sure it was. "Max, you know I'd jump at the chance to do a column!"

"I know you would, and I'm working on making it happen. We have an editorial meeting with the publisher in August and I'm certain there are going to be some changes made. Papers across the country are revamping and adding Life and Style sections and I'm hoping we can work in a weekly column for you."

"Really? Max, you know that sounds absolutely ideal….as long as I can still file my copy from Schooner Bay!"

"Certainly! Part of the plan is to expand our coverage to some of the surrounding areas, and while I don't want to compete with weeklies like the Beacon, we would like to have stories that are of interest to more than just our readers here in the Portland metro area," the editor explained.

"Just let me know, Max, and I'm sure we can come to some kind of an arrangement."

"I will Carolyn. Give me a few weeks to catch up here and I'll be bugging you for some more articles and, I hope, a column."

Carolyn collected the mock-up and several copies of The Register and headed back to Schooner Bay. Normally, when making the two-hour drive, she would have hit the department stores, but today, she had bigger plans. She did make one stop, at a specialty grocery store to get the junket for making homemade ice cream and then she was back at Gull Cottage by just after one o'clock.

"Jonathan did you find the red wagon?" Candy asked her brother. She was carrying the tub for the hand-cranked ice cream maker.

"Yah, it's right here." He replied. "Hey, there's not ice cream in there yet, is there?"

"No, Martha is bringing all the ingredients and then once we get over to the Hadleys she said we can all take turns cranking it."

"Wow! Cool!"

Martha had promised Kate Hadley that she would reveal her grandmother's special recipe for Peach Melba ice cream later that evening after everyone had tasted it. For now she planned to keep it a secret and she personally placed the box with all the makings in the wagon herself. Carolyn had promised to bring a couple dozen ears of corn and they brought some extra sodas.

"Ah, Martha, my dear girl," Lord Caswell said to the older woman as he materialized next to her in the yard. "Might I put these few bottles in your wagon?" the spirit asked. He was carrying two growlers of cider.

"Well, what do you have there?" the older woman asked. She and the spirit enjoyed a flirtatious and friendly relationship.

"Just a few samples of the finest scrumpy made in Somerset!"

"Scrumpy? What on Earth is that?"

"My dear woman, it is the nectar of the gods! Scrumpy is the fluid that rejuvenates, delights and intoxicates anyone who drinks of it!" Caswell announced with a flourish. "It's only the finest hard cider known to Christendom."

"Oh, I see. Well, it looks as if you've brought enough for an army." Martha laughed.

"You have not witnessed our friends the Captain and Mr. Darcy around scrumpy!"

"No, that's true. Well, just put them in here with everything else that's going over to the party." Martha laughed at Caswell's boyish grin. "Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing living here, surrounded by ghosts."

"Martha, my love, consider yourself amongst the lucky few who shall have the pleasure of my company for the foreseeable future." Caswell spoke to her with great affection. "As for the other specters of your acquaintance, all I can say is breeding will out, my dear."

_Easter 1858_

_I have always looked forward to the Easter holiday with much joy as it marks, for me, the start of Spring, and it does seem as though Spring has come early to us. The weather has been so mild that we will all be very much disappointed if it doesn't last. Zebulon and Levi have been working very hard recently to get many of the boats in the area ready for the new fishing season. The weather seems to have made all God's creatures take notice and some of the local fisherman has already been out on the great banks for many weeks. It's a hard life and I am pleased that my own sons have not been disposed to go off to sea, although Abraham has been speaking to Daniel Gregg to see if there might be a position available for him aboard the Destiny. I pray that Daniel has the foresight to say no, but I am well aware of the lure of the sea. I will just have to bide my time._

_13 April 1858_

_Abraham has decided on a life at sea. I knew that he would choose this and I cannot help but be down-hearted at his choice. It is a hard life and not one I want for my son. He has been spending time with Captain Gregg and, while I don't blame Daniel in any way, I do know that he has been an influence on Abraham. Daniel has agreed to let Abraham work on Destiny as a crewman for the next several months while they are off to England and Scotland. I hope that this voyage will show my son the hardships of that kind of life. Zebulon and I are both comforted by the fact that Daniel has agreed to look out for Abraham, but he told us explicitly that he will get no special treatment; every man must pull his own weight. The days will pass slowly I know._

_18 April 1858_

_The Destiny left Schooner Bay on its voyage, first to Philadelphia and then over the Atlantic to Bristol and Glasgow. Abraham seemed happy to be a part of the crew, and I hope he does a fine job. He will return to us so much more a man than he left. Oh, a mother's heart must bear so much._

Carolyn had never known until that moment that the Hadley's son had been a crewman on Daniel's ship. He had never mentioned it while they were writing his book and she wondered if something had happened to the boy that Daniel did not want to relate. She would ask him about that, she had to know. She closed the cover on the book and placed it in her bag along with the copies of The Register and headed downstairs to meet the rest of the "crew."

Jonathan and Candy pulled their old red wagon, now loaded with goodies for the party, along the wooded path to Hadley's Cove, chattering to Martha about just how to make the ice cream.

"I hope someone remembered to get plenty of ice!" the housekeeper announced.

"I checked with Kate earlier and she said they bought several bags. There should be plenty," Carolyn replied. She was trying to listen to what the Captain and his two mates were discussing in such hushed tones. The most she could make out was "scrumpy" and "cigars," and she hoped she had misheard at least one of those things. This was supposed to be a birthday party for Rebecca Hadley and not shore leave for three drunken sailors.

Kate and her boys had things outside prepared for the party. The picnic table was covered in a red and white checked table cloth, a giant bouquet of daisies placed on the center, the barbeque grill looked all set to go, and the afternoon sun left dappled points of light as it filtered down through the trees that crowded the Hadley's back yard and shaded the lawn in coolness.

Martha set to work almost right away, taking the inner tub to the ice cream maker into the house along with the secret ingredients for the Peach Melba ice cream. Carolyn put her two children and the two Hadley boys to work peeling the ears of corn so they would be ready for boiling. Zeb had asked that everything be prepared to start as soon as he returned with Rebecca at "precisely five-fifteen."

When husband and wife materialized into the back yard of the cottage everyone was waiting for them and a general outcry of "Happy Birthday" was given.

"Oh, I don't know what to say…" Rebecca stammered; she was truly touched by the best wishes of her family and friends. "This is quite a surprise."

"Ah, then my plan has worked. I did want to mark this special day for you, my dear, as it is not only your birthday, but also the anniversary of the founding of Hope House," Zeb stated. He placed a loving arm around his wife's shoulders and drew her near. "I knew when you, Dr. Bender and Eliza Frick started Hope House that it would be a legacy, and I have been proven right."

"Thank you, husband," Rebecca accepted the kind words of her mate. "I can tell you there were days when we thought ourselves completely mad for undertaking such a project, but the good we did for Schooner Bay was repaid to us a thousand fold."

"Let's not forget the good Hope House still does," Carolyn interjected. "And, I am pleased to announce that the capital campaign is only five thousand dollars away from its goal! I spoke with Deke Tuttle just before we came over."

"Oh, Carolyn, that is good news. I am certain we'll make it!" Rebecca was more than happy to know the fundraising was going as planned.

"I have here a few copies of today's edition of the Portland Register that contains a news article that might be of interest to all of you." Carolyn passed out the few copies of the paper she had. "It's on the front page of the Metro section." There in glorious black and white was the headline: "Hope House marks 120 years of giving". Everyone was silent as they read the article, heads nodding at certain words or phrases.

When she finished reading the article, Rebecca Hadley had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, Carolyn, what a lovely story. Thank you so very much for your kind words." The spirit gave her human friend a grateful hug. "I feel so humbled by your praise."

"Rebecca, I wanted to tell the real story of Hope House and all that you did for the people in and around Schooner Bay. Without you, Dr. Bender and Eliza, many would have suffered."

"Carolyn's right, Rebecca. You deserve all the accolades today. Hope House has provided comfort and healing to many," Daniel added.

"Now everyone in Maine will know that our Grandma Rebecca is the best!" Simon added wrapping his arms around her in a hug only a grandchild could give.

"Hear! Hear! Well spoken, lad," Lord Caswell chimed in.

Zebulon turned to his wife and placed a sweet kiss on her lips and held her in a gentle embrace. "My dear, your foresight and generosity are enduring and I can think of no better birthday tribute to you than that."

Parker and Kate looked at each other and smiled. They could hardly believe what they were witnessing. No one in Concord would ever believe that they had celebrated the birthday of a ghost along with the anniversary of the founding of Hope House. They both recognized that, thankfully, they had Carolyn Muir as an ally. Kate moved to give her friend a gentle hug. "Thank you, Carolyn, for the story and for sharing the day with us"

"Oh, Kate, you know that we're in this together. Our secrets keep us close!" The two women laughed.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Parker said, "Who's ready to eat?

The birthday picnic feast had been heavily influenced by Simon and Jack, who insisted that, "Grandma Rebecca told us just the other day that hamburgers were her new favorite cook-out food." So, Parker set to work grilling the burgers Kate had prepared. Along with that they had the corn of the cob Carolyn brought, big slices of farm-fresh watermelon, macaroni salad, assorted bits of things on toothpicks, cheese puffs, and Martha's secret recipe Peach Melba ice cream would accompany the birthday cake Kate had made.

Lord Caswell was busy assisting Martha with the preparations for the ice cream and had agreed to take the first turn at cranking the old-fashioned ice cream maker, but only in exchange for the first taste once the finished product was ready. As he was totally occupied flirting with the housekeeper and cranking the ice cream, he did not see Brendan and Daniel open the one of the growlers of cider.

"Caswell, another fine batch of scrumpy you've provided us with!" the Captain called to his mate. "I'm sure I don't know what you're going to drink."

"Unhand that brew, man or I'll have your head!" the Englishman shouted. "Unless you intend to offer some to the founder of this feast!"

Daniel poured some cider for anyone who wanted some. Zeb took a glass and agreed that it was quite tasty and made for a refreshing change on a summer afternoon.

"Caswell, why don't you just start making your own scrumpy?" Brendan asked. "It could be a whole new business venture for you and then Danny and I could be the official tasters."

"Aye, I'll second that. You'll need some fine quality control and there's none better or more experienced than Darcy and I." Daniel swigged down the rest of his cider and poured himself another.

"Go into business with you two louts? Surely you jest! I'd sooner be cornobbled!" Caswell was still busy cranking away at the ice cream, but soon gave over to Jonathan who was desperate for a chance.

As the afternoon gave way to evening the party turned into more of a chance for Rebecca to tell some stories of Hope House and how things had grown there in the years. Although much sadness had passed through the doors of the institution there had always been a sense of joy and comfort in all things, even in the face of grief.

"Then here comes Daniel with this scrap of a kitten, no bigger than the palm of his hand and he brings the little mite in through the back door of Hope House and right over to me, 'Rebecca, just look at the poor fellow, he needs care, too,' he says with that pouty face of his. Turns out the kitten was the only survivor of a litter of one of the cats down at the docks and Daniel wanted to keep him, but Ajax wouldn't stand for it. Ajax, of course being one of Coral's offspring, and was now the cat who lived aboard the Destiny. So, I agreed to take the kitten in and hand rear it." Rebecca began.

"Well, there was no way I could keep it. Ajax was hopping mad and we were due to shove off the next morning for Barbados. I couldn't very well have just left the poor thing," Daniel explained. "I think things turned out for the best between you and Clarence."

"Indeed. Clarence turned into one of the best mousers in the county and also helped keep the beetles down. But, he was best at providing comfort to those who needed it. He would entertain the children, yet he had a sense of when someone was dying and Clarence would just lie down near that poor soul and stay with them until they passed. I'll never forget how he was when old Elmer Crane passed from the cholera. Clarence curled himself up next to Elmer and stayed with him until Elmer died; never left his side. You could see the gentle spirit of that animal."

As the twilight ended, fireflies rose from the grass and shared their flickering dance with everyone. The soft chirping of the crickets was punctuated by the low, mournful call of a pair of loons out in the cove. Caswell pulled his fiddle from its case and began to play a gentle aire.

The song had long been a favorite of Daniel Gregg's and he found himself softly singing the words while his shipmate played. He took Carolyn's hand in his and held it gentle, resting them on his lap. "Twinkling stars are laughing, Love. Laughing on you and me."

After a while, Caswell segued into a true Virginia reel and few other faster songs. The spirits knew the dances and took the opportunity to teach their human companions a thing or two about "what dancing is really like," Brendan said as he twirled Candy around.

As the time grew later yawns became more plentiful and everyone decided that the party had been a success, especially Martha's Peach Melba ice cream that went so perfectly with the chocolate creme cake that Kate made. The two gourmands exchanged recipes. Everyone else helped clear the dishes and clean up.

"All right, crew, we should be shoving off for Gull Cottage," Daniel said. He gathered the parts of the ice cream maker and placed them in the red wagon. "Good night, Zeb," the seaman shook hands with his old friend and gave Rebecca a gentle kiss on the cheek. "A very happy birthday, Rebecca, and congratulations to Hope House."

"Thank you so much, all of you, for making this a most memorable birthday for me and for Hope House," Rebecca said. "Oh, drat, I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

"Now, my dear, let us retire, it's been a long day for you," Zebulon lead his wife into their house.

_27 October, 1859_

_This morning there was truly frost on the pumpkins! All the young children in town are so excited about Beggar's Night. The crispness of the air is refreshing. Things at Hope house have calmed for a bit, but it won't be long until we are very busy. We have heard that influenza has struck out West and we hope it won't come here. _

_31 October, 1859_

_Tommy Galloway and Rupert Watson have done a delightfully frightening job at recreation of the ride of the Headless Horseman. Everyone had a tremendous time on the hayride. Most pleasing of all was the beggar who came calling early this afternoon – our dear friend, Daniel Gregg has returned from his voyage and stopped by on his way into town for a few things for Gull Cottage. His home is truly a showplace and Zeb and I are so delighted for him. I hope now that he will take a bride and perhaps settle down a bit. Zebulon reminds me that Daniel enjoys his life at sea and the right kind of woman for him seems elusive, but I have hope. Daniel delighted all of us with a few of his tales this evening while he was over for dinner._

_4 November, 1859_

_Levi's wife Elizabeth is pregnant with their first child and we are all so happy. I am finally going to be a grandmother! Zebulon says he's too young to be a grandfather, but Abraham and Rachel are thrilled and I have never seen our Levi as excited, he treats Elizabeth with such tenderness. Today I realized how truly blessed we have all been._


	5. Chapter 5

1_Standard disclaimers apply. Some of these characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and some details have been gleaned from other Gamm-ers' stories (and to you I am very grateful). All other characters were invented by me, as was the plot. Please do not use any part or parts thereof without my consent. Time: June, July and August 1972. A sequel to "Captain Gregg and the Surprise." Thanks to Kathy, Susan, John Mortimer, Pablo Neruda, The Library of Congress. Are you kind? Suspend rational thought. _

"**And summer's lease hath all too short a date:"**

-William Shakespeare

Summer's Lease 

CHAPTER 5

The date of the Schooner Bay Regatta was fast approaching and it was hard for Carolyn to tell who was more excited, Daniel or Candy and Jonathan.

She had gotten an early start out of the house that Friday morning in an effort to get to the Maine Maritime Museum at the same time the archives curator arrived. Carolyn had made arrangements to look through the museum's collection of papers and artifacts related to sail making, sail lofts and rigging gangs in the area as background for her story on Zebulon Hadley.

The Captain, Candy and Jonathan had planned to take the Surprise out and "really get down to brass tacks" on the regatta course and work through some of the finer points of racing. As he waited for the children on the Hadley's dock, Daniel contemplated just how helpful he could be to the kids in planning for a race. He had spent his time at sea thinking more about safely navigating a course than racing other boats. Time was certainly of the essence to a merchant ship and her captain, who made his pay by delivering cargo on time, but he hadn't raced a boat since he was Jonathan's age, and then he and his friend Andrew Feeney had raced each other around the bay in sailing dinghies. 'But, still,' he thought, 'sailing is sailing, and I have taught them the fundamentals. . . a better look at the course will make it all fall into place.' Daniel flipped through the packet of race materials from the Schooner Bay Yacht Club for the diagram of the Junior Yachtsman course.

It was a basic triangular course where the boats would race across to a marker buoy, come around it for a starboard tack and race out to a second buoy then take a downwind leg back to a third buoy, come around that and then head back to the starting point. It seemed simple enough. The start/finish line was more or less at the bottom of the triangle, they would head to a nearby buoy and come around it, then the wind would be against them so they would have to tack back and forth, first with the wind coming from the starboard side, then change tack so the wind was on the port, then tack again to get to the second buoy where they would have to raise the spinnaker. There would be a lot to do in that time. Candy and Jonathan were going to have to work together as a real team, especially with Candy trying to get the spinnaker ready while Jonathan was tacking.

"Well, Captain, what do you think?" Candy asked the spirit when she and her brother arrived at the dock.

"I think that the sooner the yacht club gets buoys out there the better off we'll be. Once you can see the actual course I think you'll have a clearer picture in your head about how the race will go. But, let's get out there and see if we can't get a few things worked out."

They climbed aboard the doughdish and headed out into the bay about to where they figured the course would be. Candy and Jonathan swapped seats and Jonathan took the tiller to start what would be the leg of the course after coming around the first buoy, on the diagram it was the right side of the triangle.

"Jibe ho!" Jonathan shouted as he moved the tiller so the boom came across the boat from one side to the other to a starboard tack.

"You have to remember to talk to each other out there," the Captain said. "Good communication between the boatsteerer and the foredeck is essential. On this part of the course there is going to be a lot to think about."

"This is the part where we are going to have to sort of zigzag back and forth, right?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, because see how the wind is coming across the starboard side, soon we'll be here," the seaman pointed to a spot in the middle of the triangle diagram. "Then you're going to have to change to a port tack to get back out here to make the buoy."

"And, when Jonathan does that, then I have to get the spinnaker ready." Candy said very matter-of-factly.

"Right. You want to have the pole set just before you get to the buoy up here." The Captain pointed to the top of the triangle. "Then you won't have much time to lower the jib and get the spinnaker hoisted for the downwind leg." The left side of the triangle. "Let's work on that. I think going from the port tack and coming around that buoy with Candy setting the spinnaker pole is going to be the hardest part."

They practiced changing tacks, Candy at the bow trying hard to get the pole set or "made" as Daniel told her. "When it's in place, you make sure you shout 'made,' so Jonathan knows he can come around the buoy."

"I will. I will." Candy said. "Made!" She shouted.

"All right. Jibe ho!" her brother responded and brought the boat around an invisible buoy.

Candy worked to get the jib down, then attached the spinnaker to the lines and hoisted for all she was worth. As the boat headed on the downwind leg, the spinnaker filled with wind and she moved back to adjust the trim of the sail. "It is like flying a kite!" She crowed.

"It is indeed. Just don't let this one get away from you. It could take you right into the briny!" The seafarer laughed.

"I won't. I promise."

Just then from behind them they heard: "Hey, Muir! Looks like your stupid sister is a better sailor than you are!"

It was Danny Shoemaker. He and Gilbert Graham were out in Danny's bullseye that they were going to race in the Regatta.

Jonathan turned and scowled at Danny.

"Just ignore him, Jonathan," Candy advised. "He's such a creep."

"Aye, lad. You're doing fine," the Captain added.

"Buzz off, Shoemaker!" Jonathan couldn't help but yell back.

"Muir, you're going to have to work a little harder to beat us!" Gilbert added. "I'm amazed that tub you call a sailboat can even float!"

"Surprise is the best boat out here!" Jonathan yelled back.

The bantering went back and forth, everyone too caught up in it when they knew they should have been paying attention to what they were doing. Candy let the lines get away from her, the spinnaker twisting back on itself. Neither Jonathan nor Danny paying attention to their course until they suddenly realized that the Bullsyeye was coming straight at the Surprise.

"Candy! Blast it! Douse that spinnaker! Jonathan! What are you doing!" the Captain yelled.

Candy pulled on the chute, the lines, hopeless tangled. Jonathan tried to steer out of Danny's way, but he was coming right at them. The Captain was trying to help Candy get the spinnaker down and the jib up when the collision happened. Right amidships Danny's boat crashed into the Surprise with a sickening thud. Candy fell off the bow, grasping onto the Captain for safety, both of them splashing into the water.

"Damn it!" the seamen cursed.

"Hey, Shoemaker, you moron! Look what you did to our boat!" Jonathan was furious. His face beet red. There was a big hunk of wood knocked out of the portside of the Surprise.

"Jonathan!" Candy yelled. "Help!"

"Oh, Jeekers Crow…" Jonathan tried to help Candy back into the boat. "I can't pull you in." He struggled, trying to help his sister out of the frigid Maine sea and back into the boat.

"We'll send the Coast Guard out after you, Muir. Maybe you should give up sailing!" Danny laughed as he sailed off.

"You'll pay for this, Shoemaker!" Jonathan yelled.

The Captain materialized in the boat and pulled Candy back in. "What the hell were you, thinking? You have got to pay attention all the time out here. It's not a game!" He was furious. A rattle of thunder rolled up around them. "Candy, you could have been seriously injured!"

"Hey! Why are you yelling at me? This wasn't my fault," the girl answered back. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warm.

"No, Jonathan has just as much blame as you." He turned to the boy. "Look at the damage caused to this boat!"

"I can see it. That stupid Danny Shoemaker."

"I just hope it can be repaired in time for the Regatta!" The Captain bellowed. "Maybe I made a mistake trying to help you prepare for this race. It appears that neither of you has the concentration to perform even the most menial of tasks!" The spirit ranted at them about how they were too inexperienced, too young, too easily distracted.

Finally, they made it back to the mooring; the Surprise battered, Candy and Jonathan dejected and upset, the Captain as angry as they had ever seen him. He vanished as soon as they made it back to the dock.

Candy ran home leaving Jonathan to walk slowly back to the house, even Scruffy's excited yips and tail-wagging did not get the boy to smile.

When Carolyn arrived home later that afternoon a definite pall had settled over the house. Candy, who had locked herself in her room, had not even bothered to change out of her wet clothes. Jonathan sat curled up in a ball on the window seat and poor Martha had no idea what had happened. "No one's talking. They came home that way and haven't said a word since."

"Where is the Captain?" Carolyn asked.

"I haven't seen him, either," the housekeeper replied. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Not just now, Martha. I think I need to get to the bottom of this." Carolyn went into see her son. "What happened, Jonathan?"

"Ask Candy."

"I'm asking you."

"Ask Candy. I don't want to talk about it."

"Jonathan…"

The boy turned away from her.

"All right, I'll see what Candy knows about this." She trudged up the stairs to Candy's room. "Candy. Come on, open the door."

"No. Go away!"

"Candy, tell me what happened," Carolyn pleaded.

"Ask 'Captain Bligh' to tell you," was the only answer she got.

"Captain Bligh, eh," Carolyn muttered under her breath. She tromped up the steps to the wheelhouse and opened the door. "Daniel!" There was no response. "Daniel," she said in a low, almost growling voice.

He appeared a few moments later. "Ah, my dear, you've returned. How was your trip to Bath? Productive I hope?"

"Don't try to be glib with me, Daniel Gregg. What happened around here today?"

Daniel tugged on his ear and turned away from her. "Oh, just a little mishap on the Surprise."

"I gathered that much. Martha said Candy came home soaked to the skin and Jonathan looked as if he had been crying. No one is talking and you have been accused of being Captain Bligh, so I would appreciate the truth and not your usual stalling tactics." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were out practicing, Candy was doing an admirable job with the spinnaker and everything was fine until that blasted Danny Shoemaker appeared in his boat. Words were exchanged between the boys and things got out of hand and the two vessels collided. Candy and I went in to the water."

"Oh my! Was anyone hurt? Were they wearing their life jackets?"

"No one was injured. Excepted the Surprise has a rather sizeable gash in the portside where the bow of the bulls eye hit her," Daniel explained.

"I see. Well, that explains the dour moods. I better make sure Candy's all right." Carolyn left Daniel to see about her eldest child. When she finally coaxed Candy in to unlocking the door, she saw that Candy had been crying. "The Captain told me that Danny Shoemaker crashed his boat into the Surprise, honey. It wasn't your fault." She put her arm around her daughter.

"Is that what Captain Creep-ola said?"

"Yes."

"Huh… he sure didn't say that before. Why does he have to get so angry, Mom? He yelled at Jonathan and me and he was just being mean about it. I mean, we aren't his stupid crew from the Destiny." Candy started to cry softly.

Jonathan stood in the doorway. "Yah, mom, the Captain, really let us have it. He was so mad."

"Tell me what happened, Jonathan."

"We were out. I thought we were doing pretty well. Candy had the spinnaker up, the Captain seemed happy with it and then that stupid jerk Danny Shoemaker showed up. I hate him, mom, I really do." Jonathan recounted the rest of the events for his mother. "I just don't see why he got so mad at us. He was out there, too, he could have taken the tiller from me. It just all happened so fast. But, he just kept yelling. Telling us we were incomp'tent and fools."

"I don't know what to tell you about the Captain. He does have a bad temper, we all know that." Carolyn was rehearsing in her head just how she was going to let Daniel have it.

"I'm through with this stupid regatta. It's not worth it if he's going to just keep yelling. I mean, I'm trying as hard as I can," Candy said.

"You can't quit, Can. You can't. The race in a few weeks." Jonathan started to pace. "Please, Candy."

"No way. Not with Captain Meanie-pants. You and he can do the race for all I care." Candy flopped down on the bed again and covered her head with the pillow.

"I think this can be worked out and should be. We have never let anger keep us apart as a family before have we?" Carolyn reminded her two children. "We have all been upset with each other at times."

"But, Mom, the Surprise is crashed and the Captain was blaming us. It was that creep Danny's fault." Jonathan stomped his foot on the floor the same way Carolyn had seen Daniel do at least a hundred times.

"We can get the boat repaired. I'll call Perry's Boatyard in a few minutes and see what needs to be done. But, you know that the Captain is part of our family now and I know he feels just as badly as you do about what happened. I'd bet on it. He's trying his hardest, too and this is all new to him. He's never had a family before." Jonathan and Candy nodded their heads in agreement. "We have to be willing to let him work this out." She held her hands out to her children. "Remember how mad we used to get at each other after Daddy died?"

"Yah," Candy said.

"It was really because we were mad at something else," Carolyn recalled. "Mad because we couldn't see Daddy anymore, or talk to him."

"Yah, I remember." Candy nodded her head in agreement. "But what does that have to do with the Captain?"

"Well, he's never had a family before and it's a change for him. He spent all of his life in charge of sailors who needed to be told what to do."

"But, he knows we aren't sailors, Mom," Jonathan looked down at his feet. "He said he wanted to be our dad."

"And, he does Jonathan." She hugged her son to her. "Let's give him a chance to work it out, huh? You two aren't always happy with me, you know."

"Oh, Mom," Jonathan rolled her eyes

"What about you, honey? Ready to give the Captain a second chance?"

"Why should I? He hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you, Candy. He loves you," Carolyn said.

"I want him to tell me that!" Candy started to cry again. "And, not because you told him to!"

"Oh, honey." Carolyn hugged Candy close, kissing her on the top of the head. "Come on, Martha's going to have dinner ready soon."

Candy pouted all through dinner, which is what Carolyn was sure Daniel was doing up in the wheelhouse. Jonathan had perked up and Carolyn knew he and the Captain would be pals again by the end of the evening. Candy was going to be a tougher nut for the old seadog to crack, and Carolyn told him so. "You aren't going to have smooth sailing with her, Daniel."

"Aye, I know. I am prepared to batten down the hatches. But, will she even talk to me?" the spirit said in a half question half statement as he paced in front of the fireplace in the main cabin.

"I think she will. But, let me tell you this, Daniel; you had better get that temper of yours under control. They are children, not seamen. I should be furious with you."

"But, you aren't?" the spirit asked.

"No. I'm upset with you over how you handled this. I think Jonathan has a valid point. You were out there and could have taken the tiller from him, you were the experienced one on board and the adult. How you could have expected those two novice sailors to react as you might have, I'll never know."

Daniel sat in the armchair, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, "I know and I should have. I do blame myself. I should never have let it happen. Candy was doing a fine job and so was Jonathan. I was just as caught up in the whole thing as they were." He was silent for several moments. "I've really fouled up the gears this time."

"Perhaps, but you and Jonathan are back to being pals, aren't you?"

"Oh, aye. But, Jonathan's a reasonable lad."

"Are you saying my daughter is unreasonable?" Carolyn asked.

"N-no. I'm saying I don't know how to reconcile this with her." He shook his head. "I don't think I have ever faced a more daunting task in my life or since than trying to find the right words of apology to Candy… or to you, my dear." The seaman raised his head and looked at Carolyn. "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

A half smile came to Carolyn's face, "It's a start, Daniel. But, if I know my girl, you're going to have to do an awful lot better with her."

"I know." Daniel stood up and walked to the door. "I'd rather face a whole mob of pirates." He headed over to Candy's room.

Carolyn wanted to laugh, but she knew when Daniel ceased to use his ghostly powers how serious he was. The simple fact that he walked out the door rather than through it spoke volumes.

Daniel Gregg could have sworn that his heart was pounding in his chest and that a cold sweat was pouring down his face as he knocked on the door of Candy's bedroom.

"What?" came the reply from the other side.

"Candy, may I come in?"

"Why?"

"I… I want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Blast," he muttered, "I… about today... I… Please open the door."

The door opened a crack and Daniel pushed it open and went in. Candy was stretched on her bed, her back to him.

"Candy," Daniel felt his stomach churning and a sick feeling came over him as if he was sweating everywhere and shaking and couldn't breathe, "I… I'm sorry about today. I know I lost my temper and I shouldn't have." Candy made no response at all. "You were doing a fine job with the spinnaker and I should have helped you and Jonathan and I didn't. I know it wasn't your fault." He sat on the end of the bed and looked down at the girl. "Please accept my apology." Still no response from Candy. Daniel just sat there not knowing what to say or do for several minutes. "Blast it, Candy, I can't take this cold shoulder treatment."

"Are you really sorry or did Mom make you come in here?" She said at last.

"I'm really sorry. Very sorry."

"Promise you'll never yell at me again?"

"I promise."

"Really promise?"

"Yes. I'm trying Candy, I just don't know how to do this very well."

"You do need some Dad lessons, that's true," she said, turning to look at the Captain.

"I do and I need you and Jonathan to help me."

"Well, the first lesson is no yelling."

"Aye, no yelling…unless it's an emergency…"

"Well, yah…"

Daniel held his hand out to her, "Friends again?"

"Friends? Sure. But, I thought you wanted to be the dad?"

Daniel smiled down at her, "Do you still want me to be?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes." Candy sat up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "If you want to be."

"Well, yah…" He mimicked Candy's words.

Candy hugged the spirit as tightly as she could, "Okay, Captain."

The sickening feeling Daniel had earlier was replaced by a feeling of peace and warmth. He did want to be "the dad," as Candy and Jonathan said. He wanted that almost more than anything else.

"Do you think that maybe you and I could do some stuff together, you know, the same as you and Jonathan?" Candy asked.

"Of course, what would you like to do?" Daniel wasn't sure what to expect for an answer from Candy.

"Well, you and Jonathan are always going fishing and that's cool, I mean, I'm not as into that as Jonathan, it's fun sometimes, but it's fun when you and I look for crabs and snails at low tide, but I was thinking of something like a project. Like you and Jonathan are making that model of the Destiny."

"I see. So, a model ship you mean?"

"No…not exactly." She twisted the bottom of her t-shirt around her finger. "I think we should make a dollhouse."

"A doll's house?"

"Yah! But, not just any dollhouse, one that is a replica of Gull Cottage!"

"I see…" He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I think that is a capital idea, Candy. And, I think I know exactly where the original plans for Gull Cottage are."

"Groovy! It will be so cool and we can build it and do the furniture. I saw a really neat one down at the museum in Wiscasset with Betsy and her mom the other weekend. It was a replica of the girl's own house."

"Excellent. I shall find the plans tonight and tomorrow we can start deciding what materials we shall need." Daniel said. "Now, what is this Jonathan tells me about you quitting the Regatta?"

"I was mad when I said that," Candy admitted.

"So, you aren't quitting?"

"Probably not."

"Good. It would be a shame if you did, after all the hard work you have put into learning the spinnaker and I am quite sure I don't know where we would find a better foredeck hand at this late date."

"Do you really think I did all right?" Candy asked, the question burning in her eyes.

"I think you have done splendidly, Candy. But, I knew you would." The sea captain smiled at the girl. "I'm very proud of you."

Candy gave him another solid hug. "Thanks, Captain."

"Now, why don't you see about getting yourself ready for bed. You're still in your clothes from this afternoon."

"I know. I was too mad to change." She said. "I suppose I should get a bath and wash the sea water off me."

"Yes, and after you're finished, come down to the parlor. Maybe we can have a game of cards before bedtime."

Saturday, August fifth dawned clear and sunny. There couldn't have been a better day for the Regatta if they had called Mother Nature and order it. Candy and Jonathan had been up and ready for hours by the time they needed to head over to the yacht club. Parker Hadley had invited Carolyn and the Captain to watch the junior yachtsman race from the "Sea Witch". Kate had packed a nice picnic lunch for everyone and they had planned to make an afternoon of it. There were several other races that day, concluding with the 78th Annual Gentlemen's Race.

Carolyn could tell that Daniel was nervous; he sat rubbing his hands together as Parker steered the power boat out to the bay. Normally, he would have been chatting with Parker about the boat and commenting on the other vessels that were out. Today, he sat quietly on the cushioned bench in the stern. "All right, Captain?" Carolyn asked as she sat next to him.

"Oh, aye. Just thinking." He smiled over at her. "It's a perfect day for the Regatta."

"Yes, it sure is. We couldn't have gotten better weather." Carolyn watched him for a few minutes as he flexed his fingers and rubbed his hands over his trouser legs. "They'll be fine, Daniel."

"Aye. They will. Candy has the spinnaker in hand and Jonathan knows the course." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than Carolyn.

"Yes, and they had the best sailing instructor in New England to teach them." Carolyn smoothed her hand over his back. "No matter what happens, they'll have fun."

"As long as that blasted Danny Shoemaker doesn't foul it up again." Daniel muttered.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now, Daniel. It's in Candy and Jonathan's hands."

Parker brought the "Sea Witch" to a stop, anchoring the boat in a place where they would have a good view of the race. Mark Helmore was racing with Jack Hadley and the pair was the favorite to win the junior yachtsman race. They had more experience than just about anyone in the race and this would be their last summer as junior yachtsman, next year, at fourteen, Jack would be in the intermediate class and Mark was more advanced than the other sailors in the juniors class. Kate and Carolyn set out some of the picnic food for pre-race munching.

Soon, they saw the sailboats head out from the pier at the yacht club and into the bay where the marker buoys had been placed. The starting boat was in position and the race committee boat had the burgee up to signal that the race was about to get under way. Daniel watched as Jonathan tacked the Surprise around to get set to come across the start-finish line. An air horn sounded to start the race and the group of small boats was underway. With a moving start, it was hard to tell who was in the lead, but as they came around the first buoy it looked as though Danny Shoemaker and Graham Gilbert were in the lead. Daniel shook his head.

The boats had to tack back and forth against the wind on the first leg and the trick was not to get caught out on too long a tack in one direction because as they headed to the second buoy it was time to think about the spinnaker. Jack and Mark passed by Danny and Graham, cutting nicely across the stern of Danny's boat. Candy and Jonathan seemed to be making ground on Linda Coburn and Penny Hassenhammer, who were having some trouble keeping their boat, "Chewink", in a straight line.

"Here you go, Captain," Parker said handing Daniel a pair of binoculars. "You'll get a better view of them with these."

"Thank you, Parker." The seaman looked through the glasses, concentrating hard on the Surprise. "Oh, come on, lad, stop sawing the tiller. Keep her steady," Daniel muttered. Daniel stood transfixed on the race as the group of small boats neared the second buoy. He saw Candy standing in the bow and knew she was waiting for Jonathan to give her the word that he was ready to come about.

"Jibe ho!" Jonathan said and Candy had the jib lowered quickly. She set the spinnaker pole and attached the lines to the sail. As the "Surprise" headed directly into the wind for a few seconds slowing its forward movement, Candy began to hoist the spinnaker with all her might. "Hoisting!" She worked quickly, keeping the lines from tangling back on themselves. She was so focused on her task that she hadn't realized that she had managed to raise and set the spinnaker before even Jack Hadley had. As Jonathan steered the boat around the marker, Candy set the lines and the spinnaker flew just like a big kite, propelling them through the water with remarkable speed.

"Well done, Candy." Daniel whispered. Carolyn stood next to him and watched as the boats raced down the windward leg. "She's handled it beautifully," the seafarer remarked.

"Are they ahead of Jack and Mark?" Carolyn asked.

"Aye, they have a slight lead on them. If Candy can get the spinnaker doused and the jib up they might just have them beat." Daniel grinned.

"Who's that at the rear?"

Daniel looked through the binoculars again to see Graham Gilbert tangled up in the lines of the spinnaker and Danny Shoemaker yelling at him as their boat drifted off course. "It's Danny and Gilbert. Serves them right, the sea slugs!"

As the boats headed to the third and final buoy, "Surprise" had a slight edge on "Renegade" and Tad Keene and Miles Clayton were a strong third in "Osprey." Penny and Linda, even in fourth place had a huge lead on Danny and Gilbert, who were now just yelling at each other and had all but abandoned the race. Jack and Candy started to lower the spinnakers on their respective boats at exactly the same moment, but Candy got hung up on removing the spinnaker pole and as they headed around the third marker, "Renegade" had gained back the lead, "Surprise" close on her stern.

"Come on Jack!" Parker hollered.

"Trim the main sail, Jonathan." Daniel muttered, still eyeing them through the field glasses.

Another blast from the air horn sounded as "Renegade" came across the finish line just ahead of "Surprise." Jack and Mark just edging Candy and Jonathan for first place.

"Congratulations, Hadley," Daniel said as she shook hands with Parker. "You're lad's a fine hand."

"Thank you, Captain. But, I think today's win should be chalked up to experience. Candy and Jonathan certainly gave Mark and Jack a run for their money." Parker said. "I think they're a lock for next year's race."

"Perhaps." Daniel smiled.

Candy and Jonathan shouted their congratulations to Jack and Mark as they all headed back to the docks at the yacht club. At the conclusion of the races, the committee would present the awards.

Daniel helped Parker weigh anchor on the Sea Witch and they headed over to the yacht club. They saw Candy and Jonathan docking the Surprise in the berths reserved for competitors. When they saw, the Sea Witch, their mom and the Captain waiting at the end of the pier, they ran toward them.

"Did you see us? Second Place!" Jonathan shouted as he launched himself from the dock into the stern of the power boat.

"We sure did. You were terrific!" His mom hugged him close. "Did you have fun?"

"Mom, it was so cool!" Jonathan looked at the Captain, "Did you see us? How'd we do?"

"You did splendidly, lad. You and Candy both." The seaman's face was a giant grin as he gave the boy a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Captain! Did you see it? The spinnaker, it was perfect!" Candy came clumping on to the Hadley's boat. She threw her arms around the spirit, "You were right!"

Daniel Gregg hugged Candy. "I knew you could do it, my dear. You did everything just right."

"I was nervous, but I remembered what you said…concentrate and go slowly…remember the steps. Oh, Captain, it just worked so perfectly!"

"Aye, you both did superbly! I'm very proud of you." Daniel said.

"Me, too." Carolyn added. "Aren't you glad you stuck with it?"

"Sure am, Mom. Wow! We almost had Jack and Mark there at the end! And the best part of all was that Danny and Gilbert totally blew it!" Jonathan crowed.

Jack Hadley climbed aboard his family's boat, a smile on his face. "Do you see who's still out there in the bay?" He pointed to where Danny's boat was still out and the committee boat was along side it. "They can't get the jib up." The teen turned to Candy and Jonathan. "You guys did great. You'll have it next year. Nice job."

"Thanks, Jack, you, too," Candy smiled at him. "You and Mark sure had your strategy down."

"Well, a lot of it was just practice. You did great for first time on the spinnaker."

Candy smiled at Jack and then at Captain Gregg. "I had a great teacher."


	6. Chapter 6

The "dog days of summer" had really settled in over Schooner Bay. The air was muggy and heavy and the heat . . . well . .. "unrelenting" was the word the locals used in daily conversation. Carolyn sat on the porch, the ice in her iced tea had long since melted, but he mind was a hundred years away as she perused the last few pages of Rebecca Hadley's diary. Times had been hard for the Hadleys, but they had weathered many storms, but the last, Rebecca's illness and death had left a lasting impression on everyone.

Pressed into the pages of the journal, Carolyn found a letter and she immediately recognized the handwriting as Daniel's.

18 December, 1861 - Liverpool.

Dear Zeb,

I've just received the sad news of Rebecca's passing. Captain Newman, of the _Henry Essex_, was kind enough to present your letter to me today. My heart is heavy. I am quite certain that there are no words that I can express to you that adequately convey my deep sense of sympathy for your loss. Rebecca was one of those rare people that, I believe, was an angel here on Earth. Please know how dreadfully she will be missed by all of us. She was a blessing and Schooner Bay is richer for having known her.

My dear friend, if there is anything that I may do to assist you in any way, please contact me as soon as possible. We sail from Liverpool in three days time with a cargo bound for New York. I anticipate arriving in Schooner Bay in short order thereafter. I shall do my utmost, as you ask, to find Abraham and return him with me.

Again, my sorrow is great and I am sorry that I was not able to bid a final farewell to such a gracious lady. I do thank Rebecca and you for the many kindnesses you have shown me.

Your faithful,

D. Gregg

Carolyn carefully refolded the letter and returned it to the diary. Now, she knew, at least in part, what had happened to the Hadley's youngest son; Abraham was in New York. She made her way up to the wheelhouse in search of the Captain.

He was seated as his desk, writing in his log book and she tapped softly on the slightly open door. "Daniel? Am I intruding?"

"Not at all, my dear." He put his pen down. "Just updating the log."

"I see." Carolyn tried to peer around his arm to see what he had written, "Anything interesting happening?"

"Plenty. The results of the Regatta needed to be recorded." Daniel smiled at her.

"Candy and Jonathan did very well."

"They did, indeed. I'm very proud of them."

Carolyn ran her hand over his arm. "I know, and they know that, too."

"Indeed."

"Now, I have a question that only you can answer." Carolyn seated herself on the same settee.

"My dear?" Daniel replied as he joined her there.

"What happened to Abraham Hadley?"

Daniel cleared his throat in the way he did when annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Daniel, you promised you'd tell me the rest of the story," Carolyn implored.

"Well . . . if I must."

"Yes, you must."

"After the voyage to Bristol and back, young Hadley couldn't get off the ship quickly enough to suit himself. We made port in New York and he practically leapt off the deck. He said he'd had enough of the seamen's life and if he never got on another ship again that would be too soon."

"No kidding?"

"Truly. I paid him his wages, meager as they were, and pointed him toward the railroad station where he could get a train to Boston and then on to Portland. But, he never left New York. Seems he met a young lady that first evening and her father offered him a job in his dry goods store. Abraham stayed on with him, married the girl and lived in New York. I saw him occasionally when I was in port there. He seemed happy and was doing very well; eventually he took over his father-in-law's business and made a fortune."

"Wow! Did he ever come back to Schooner Bay?"

"Once or twice. But, his life was in New York. I know Zeb missed him after Rebecca died, but he knew the boy was happy there and never tried to make him return."

Carolyn leaned her head against Daniel's shoulder. "I'm not looking forward to the day that Candy and Jonathan leave for greener pastures," she said wistfully.

"Leave? Nonsense! They'll stay here in Schooner Bay."

"Don't be so sure, Daniel. They have to find their own lives, too. You did."

"Ah, yes, but I always returned to Gull Cottage" He placed a soft kiss on her head. "I had to . . . I needed to be here for you. For our forever."

End.


End file.
